Brother's in Arms
by foos
Summary: Officer Bobby Nelson is victim to an enraged driver, then his brother is kidnapped. Could the two be connected? my first fanfic, be kind.Now COMPLETE. Thanks for all the great reviews
1. Default Chapter

CHiP's  
BROTHER'S IN ARMS  
  
One – Being Watched  
  
Officer Frank Poncherello stood outside the hamburger bar and dabbed away the remaining ketchup from his mouth with a napkin. He placed it in a trashcan and joined his partner, Officer Bobby Nelson, at their motorcycles.  
  
"Moe's do just about the best chilli burgers in the state." Ponch stated as he climbed onto his bike.  
  
"I'm surprised you got a taste of the burger, with all that junk you put on it." The younger officer commented.  
  
Ponch fastened the strap on his helmet  
  
"It's all about the presentation, my friend." He joked as he started his vehicle, checking for traffic as he pulled away.  
  
Bobby chuckled to himself before following his partner.  
  
Across the street a man had been observing the two CHP officers at lunch. As Ponch and Bobby drove away, he started the engine of his tan coloured Sedan and merged into traffic. He followed the motorcycles as they turned onto the freeway, keeping a distance of three car lengths.  
  
As the pair travelled along the freeway, Bobby checked his side view mirror. Cars were merging in and out of lanes on the busy road. It had been a slow day and Bobby was looking for any kind of driver error to stop the boredom.  
  
Ponch observed his partner, he too thought the day was dragging but he wished Bobby would lighten up a little.  
  
"So, how'd it go last night?" He questioned.  
  
Booby took his eyes off the mirror and glanced across to Ponch.  
  
"How did what go?"  
  
"The blonde in the bar?" Ponch rolled his eyes; this was like trying to get blood out of a stone.  
  
"Oh, it was just great, that is of course until her two older brothers showed up."  
  
Ponch smiled.  
  
"A bust then, huh?"  
  
Bobby Nodded.  
  
"And that's exactly what I did to her brothers a week ago." He winced at the memory, glancing into his mirror as the pair changed lanes to overtake another vehicle.  
  
He was aware that a Sedan also moved lanes at the same time.  
  
Ponch laughed.  
  
"Tough break partner."  
  
The Officers changed lanes again and Bobby watched in his mirror as the Sedan followed. He was about to mention his suspicions to Ponch when a car sped onto the freeway from an on ramp. The car was full of college kids with banners for their football team flying out of the windows. They cut up another car, causing the driver to swerve.  
  
Bobby and Ponch were quickly in pursuit of the reckless driver. They caught up with the car and Ponch pulled alongside, indicating to the driver to pull over. Cursing, the college kid who was driving turned onto the hard shoulder and stopped.  
  
The driver in the Sedan watched as Bobby and Ponch stopped their vehicles behind the college kids' car. Bobby walked from his motorcycle towards the driver side door, ready to give the kid a ticket and a lecture. The man in the Sedan gripped the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white, and pressed down on the accelerator.  
  
Ponch heard a screech of tyres and looked up. He saw the tan coloured Sedan veering towards them, or more exactly straight towards his partner.  
  
"Hey, Bobby, watch out!"  
  
Booby turned when he heard Ponch's shout, to see the Sedan bearing down on him. In seconds he would be sandwiched between the twisted metal of two cars. As a reaction he leapt into the air and flipped his body backwards. Ponch's breath caught in his throat as the Sedan smashed into the side of the other car, flinching as he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal. He watched as his partner bounced off the bonnet of the college kids' car and hit the ground hard.  
  
Two – The First Encounter  
  
The Sedan sped away as Ponch grabbed the radio on his  
motorcycle.  
  
"L.A Central, Mary 6, hit and run north of exit 4, Santa Monica Freeway." He hesitated glancing to the car still on the hard shoulder. The college kids were getting out but there was no movement from Bobby.  
  
"Roll ambulance to this location, we've got an officer down."  
  
Ponch dropped the receiver and ran to check on his partner. Bobby was lying on his back trying to regain his senses and, more importantly, the ability to breathe. Ponch was at his side.  
  
"You okay Bobby?" He asked, trying to check Bobby for injuries.  
  
Bobby tried to sit up.  
  
"Stay still partner, an ambulance is on the way." Ponch laid a hand on his partners shoulder.  
  
Bobby finally caught his breath.  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
Ponch frowned.  
  
"You sure, you could have a concussion, best get you checked out before..."  
  
Ponch was cut off.  
  
"I just got the wind knocked out of me." Bobby was trying to sit up again. "Just give me a hand up."  
  
Ponch helped his partner to stand, glancing over to the college kids who were standing at the side of the road looking a little pale.  
  
"Are you guys all okay?"  
  
They nodded in response.  
  
The man in the Sedan watched in his rear view mirror as Ponch helped Bobby to stand. A wave of anger swept through him and he slammed his hands on the steering wheel in frustration. He saw flashing lights approaching the scene and calmed himself.  
  
"Not to worry." Jacob Levy said to himself "You'll keep Nelson."  
  
Much to Bobby's annoyance, Ponch had insisted that he be checked over by the paramedics when they arrived. He limped slightly as he walked over to the vehicle.  
  
"I told you, I'm fine." He said, seeing the concern on his partners face. He was eager to apprehend the driver of the Sedan.  
  
Ponch wasn't about to let the younger officer off that easy.  
  
"Just humour me, will ya."  
  
Bobby sighed knowing he wasn't going to win this one. He sat on the step at the back of the ambulance and let the medics give him the once over. Ponch walked back over to the college kids, one of which was crouching next to the battered driver side.  
  
"My dad's gonna kill me." He said. His voice worried.  
  
Ponch heard the comment.  
  
"I could have been a lot worse." He said frowning.  
  
The kid stood up, embarrassed that his concern for his own hide had been heard by the officer.  
  
"Is the other guy okay?"  
  
Ponch nodded.  
  
"He'll be fine." He changed the subject. "A squad car's gonna take you back to Central, we need to take all your statements and then of course there's the little matter of a reckless driving incident."  
  
The young man opened his mouth to object, but closed it again quickly upon seeing the seriousness of the officers' face.  
  
"Yes sir," He replied solemnly.  
  
A CHP motorcycle pulled onto the hard shoulder. Officer Bruce Nelson climbed off and rushed towards Ponch.  
  
"Where's Bobby?"  
  
Ponch gestured towards the ambulance. The medic was patching up the cut above Bobby's eye, who smiled at Bruce.  
  
"You okay Bobby?" Bruce asked, concerned  
  
"Just a scrape little brother," Bobby grinned "I've had worse on the dirt bike track."  
  
Ponch joined the pair.  
  
"What happened? Was it a drunk?" Bruce quizzed. He was eager to get a description.  
  
"A tan coloured Sedan veered into the car on the hard shoulder, couldn't make out the license though,"  
  
Ponch was angry that he had let the driver get away, but at the time his priority had been for the welfare of his partner.  
  
"I'd like to say it was coincidence but I spotted a tan Sedan which could have been following us before we clocked the college kids." Bobby added  
  
"You mean to say this guy was trying to take Bobby out?" Bruce asked in disbelief "Why would someone want to do that?"  
  
"Let's not jump to any conclusions just yet," Ponch cut in. He had seen the result of drivers with a grudge against the police force before, two colleagues had been hospitalized only a couple of years previously. The assailant was now safely behind bars. "But, we can't discount the possibility."  
  
The medic stated that Bobby was fit to return to duty and the three officers returned to their motorcycles.  
  
Bruce fastened the strap on his helmet.  
  
"Do you think this guy will try something like this again?"  
  
"Like I said, chances are he was a drunk," Ponch replied as he mounted his bike. "Still, it might be wise to practice you Fosberry Flop,"  
  
Bruce looked puzzled.  
  
"My whose berry what?"  
  
Ponch grinned.  
  
"I'd give you 8 out of 10 for technique," He added to Bobby. "But your landing was a little off."  
  
"Why thanks partner."  
  
Deciding that both his brother and Ponch had lost a few marbles in the last few minutes, Bruce pulled back out onto the freeway.  
  
*************  
  
Jacob Levy drove his Sedan through the gates of a mechanic garage. The front right side of the fender was smashed and hanging off slightly and the paintwork on the passenger side door was scraped away.  
  
The mechanic, who had been working on a van inside, noticed the car pull in and the driver step out.  
  
"What happened to you?" He asked, wiping his hands on an oily rag.  
  
"Not now Carlos," Jacob stated as he stormed through the garage. He tossed the keys of the Sedan to the mechanic. "Get rid of it,"  
  
Carlos nodded. "Sure thing boss,"  
  
Jacob ignored Carlos and walked into an office at the back of the garage. He opened the top draw of a filing cabinet, which was just inside the door, and took out a bottle of Whiskey. He opened the bottle and poured some of the contents into a glass which was on a desk in the middle of the room. He gulped down the drink and was contemplating another when a young blonde entered the room.  
  
"Hi, hon." She smiled and sauntered over to Jacob. He gave no response from his perched position on the corner of the desk.  
  
"I saw Carlos leaving in the Sedan, looks like you had an accident," She probed.  
  
"It was nothing," Jacob said, making eye contact with the woman. "I'm just running out of patience,"  
  
The woman glanced at the glass in Jacob's hand. She took it from him and sniffed the fumes.  
  
"I though we talked about this," She said calmly, she scanned the room for the bottle, turning back to Jacob when she couldn't spot it. "Well?"  
  
Jacob sighed and nodded to the filing cabinet. The woman took the half empty bottle out of the draw and walked out of the office. She emptied the contents into a sink in the garage.  
  
"There now, isn't that better," She said, but the question was rhetorical. She turned to face Jacob, who was standing in the doorway of the office.  
  
"You take all the joy out of my life, Debbie, you know that?" He said despondently.  
  
Debbie discarded the comment and smiled, walking back to Jacob.  
  
"We both know that stuff makes you lose focus," She ran her finger down the side of Jacob's face. "And then you won't be able to thank Officer Nelson for the last two years."  
  
A sly smile pursed Jacob's lips and he grabbed Debbie by the waist.  
  
"I knew there was a reason I hooked up with you, baby," Three – Bobby is injured  
  
Ponch and Bobby were back on the freeway. Their radio beeped as a message came through.  
  
"Officers be advised, reported Tan coloured Sedan dumped in ditch at 1-80 turnoff, possible hit and run suspect vehicle, attending officers' call in."  
  
Bobby picked up his radio receiver.  
  
"Mary 6 & 7 on way,"  
  
They sped off down the freeway  
  
As the officers approached the turnoff they saw a black & white patrol car had already arrived. The LAPD officer was walking down the embankment toward the dumped car.  
  
"Certainly looks like the car from earlier," Bobby commented and he and Ponch dismounted.  
  
They too began to walk down the embankment to join the other officer. The soil was loose under foot on the steep gradient.  
  
"Watch your footing," Ponch advised, though seconds later his right foot slipped out from under him and he slid down part of the slope on his posterior.  
  
Bobby chuckled  
  
"You set a fine example there partner," He said as his passed by.  
  
Ponch stood and started to dust off the back of his uniform. "Getrear'll love this," He thought to himself.  
  
He looked up to see his partner reaching the bottom of the hill, joining the other officer at the car. He then spied a puddle of what looked to be gasoline at the back of the car.  
  
"Bobby, get out of there!" He yelled, rushing down the slope.  
  
Bobby didn't question his partner, hearing the urgency in his voice he grabbed the officer standing next to him and turned to run.  
  
A spark ignited the fuel and Ponch was knocked to the ground from the explosion which followed. He shielded his face with his hands against the heat and flying debris. The car was lifted into the air and flipped by the force of the explosion, coming to rest on its roof.  
  
Bobby and the LAPD officer had managed just a few steps away from the vehicle before a shockwave propelled the pair into the air. Bobby felt heat at his back, then pain as he hit the earth. His head connected with something hard, then darkness.  
  
Ponch was first to recover. He saw the upturned, burning car and scanned the debris strewn area for his partner.  
  
"Bobby!" He spotted his still form lying metres away from the wreck, with the second officer nearby.  
  
His ears still ringing he rushed back up the embankment, cursing when once again his foot slipped on the loose soil. He made it to his motorcycle and grabbed the radio receiver.  
  
"LA15, Mary 6, code 11:99," Ponch caught his breath. "There was an explosion, roll fire crew and ambulance to this location,"  
  
Ponch dropped the receiver and grabbed the med kit from his bike, before rushing back to his partner.  
  
Sergeant Joe Getraer was at his desk when he heard the dispatcher repeat Ponch's call.  
  
"All units, code 11:99 at off ramp of 1-80, reported explosion, ambulance and fire crew on way,"  
  
Getraer grabbed his motorcycle helmet and rushed from his office.  
  
Bruce Nelson had been about to issue a ticket to a speeding driver when he heard the call. He quickly gave a verbal warning to the driver as he ran back to his vehicle, speeding off before the driver he time to count his blessings.  
  
Bobby's ears were ringing. He tried opening his eyes and was greeted by something blurry which appeared to be on fire. He blinked his eyes a few times and tried to focus again, turning his head away from the heat. As he flopped over onto his back a shooting pain ripped through his left arm which he had been leaning on. He groaned in pain. A figure appeared beside him and Bobby attempted to focus through the black dots which threatened once more.  
  
"Ponch?" Bobby's voice was little more than a whisper.  
  
"I'm hear partner," Ponch reassured, kneeling beside the injured officer "Just lie still, help's on the way."  
  
Ponch started to check Bobby for injuries. The broken left arm was obvious, contusions, a head wound. "Two in one day, that can't be good." Ponch thought.  
  
"Check on the other guy," Bobby protested, attempting to swat Ponch's hand away from his head.  
  
Ponch glanced over to the LAPD officer who seemed to still be unconscious.  
  
Bobby tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness and Ponch's strong arm persuaded him back to the ground. Though, he was still concerned for the other officer.  
  
"Ponch, see to the other guy," Bobby appealed to his partner.  
  
Ponch nodded. "Okay, just lie still, will ya,"  
  
He quickly moved over to the LAPD officer. He had burns to his face and his uniform was torn at the front showing burns to his chest also. Ponch reached for the mans' wrist and found a faint but steady pulse. He became of a gurgling sound coming from his mouth.  
  
"Is he alive?" Bobby called, trying to move his head to get a better view.  
  
"I think something's obstructing his airway," Ponch replied. He carefully moved the man onto his side and searched inside his mouth for debris. The obstruction was actually the officers own tongue. Ponch quickly restored his airway and breathed a sigh of relief as the officer started to breathe normally.  
  
At the top of the embankment the paramedics and fire crew arrived and made their way don to the officers. The fire crew got to work dowsing what was left of the burnt out car while the paramedics joined Ponch.  
  
"What we got?" One of the medics asked Ponch.  
  
"He's got burns to his face and chest, he had a blocked airway and his pulse is steady."  
  
The medic applied on oxygen mask to the officers' face and started checking for other injuries. Ponch returned to his partner, who was being attended to by the other medic.  
  
"How's he doing?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I think he'll make it,"  
  
The medic began to put a splint on Bobby's arm. Ponch winced when he saw Bobby clench his teeth in pain from the movement.  
  
"You okay partner?" He inwardly reprimanded himself for the stupid question.  
  
Bobby nodded slightly.  
  
"I haven't had a broken arm since the 6th grade," He let out the breath he'd been holding as the medic finished the splint. "I'd forgotten how much it hurts."  
  
Ponch smile, he glanced up to see Sgt. Getraer heading toward them, naturally Bruce was hot on his heels.  
  
"Don't look now," He said to Bobby. "But hear come the cavalry."  
  
Ponch stood up to meet them.  
  
"What happened, Frank?"  
  
Before Ponch could answer the Sergeant, Bruce cut in.  
  
"Is Bobby okay?"  
  
"Far as I can tell, he's got a broken arm and a bump to the head," Ponch gestured to where Bobby was being lifted onto a stretcher. "They'll want to keep him in for observation."  
  
The two officers received the information greatfully.  
  
"The car was leaking gas when we arrived," Ponch continued "Bobby and the guy from LAPD were standing right next to it, I managed to shout them a warning just before it exploded."  
  
Bruce and Sgt. Getraer glanced at the wreckage and realised that all three officers had, had a very lucky escape. The medics were returning up the embankment with the injured officers. Ponch, Bruce and Sgt. Getraer followed, as they reached the top one ambulance was already pulling away while Bobby was being loaded into a second. Sgt. Getraer noticed a few other faces from the C.H.P, including Artie Grossman, Bonnie Clark and Barry Baricza. He rolled his eyes as he stormed over to the group.  
  
"What is this? A convention," He said razing his voice.  
  
The officers shared a worried glance. Sgt. Getraer calmed slightly.  
  
"Although your concern for a fellow officer is commendable, I would prefer my officers on their patrols,"  
  
"I was just in the neighbourhood, Sarge," Grossman spoke up on behalf of the group, who nodded in agreement.  
  
Sgt. Getraer sighed, knowing the group weren't about to leave until he'd filled them in.  
  
"Officer Nelson will be just fine, now do you think you could go and catch some criminals, please," He raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"Sure thing, Sarge," The group chorused as they turned to leave.  
  
The fire crew had finished putting out the fire and were sifting through the debris.  
  
Sgt. Getraer turned back to Ponch and Bruce, who quickly hid their smiles.  
  
"You guys follow Bobby to the hospital, I'll find out what I can and meet you there within the hour."  
  
Sgt. Getraer turned to walk back down the embankment, but hesitated to roll his eyes as he received another chorus of "Sure thing, Sarge," from the two officers.  
  
Four – The Plan  
  
Ponch paced up and down the hospital corridor. He'd spent much too much time in hospitals, in the line of duty or because of duty, and he couldn't say it was a place he was too fond of. A pretty young nurse walked past and Ponch raised an admiring eyebrow, causing her to blush slightly. He was reconsidering his position on hospitals.  
  
Ponch's eye then fell on Bruce. He was sitting on a chair outside the room in which Bobby was being checked over by the doctor. Bruce had been glancing at his watch continuously and almost launched out of his chair the minute the door opened.  
  
"How's he doing doc?"  
  
"Officer Nelson will be fine after some rest," The doctor replied.  
  
Bruce looked a little disheartened by the doctor's statement.  
  
"Can't we see him?"  
  
"Well...." The doctor began.  
  
"Just for a few minutes," Ponch cut in.  
  
The doctor nodded, before adding "Five minutes, no more."  
  
As the two officers were about to enter, Bruce caught hold of Ponch's sleeve.  
  
"Do you think someone has it in for Bobby?" He questioned. "First the hit & run now this."  
  
"Let's not jump to any conclusions," Ponch tried to reassure the younger officer. "If I hadn't slipped down the hill I would have been next to the car when it blew."  
  
Bruce smiled.  
  
"You slipped down the hill?"  
  
Ponch frowned "Come on," He said as he entered the room.  
  
Bobby lay propped up in bed. His arm had been set in a cast and was resting on a pillow at his side. A nurse was applying a fresh dressing to the wound above his eye.  
  
"Hey brother," Bruce greeted "How are you feeling?"  
  
The nurse put the left over dressing into a tray and made her way across the room to the door.  
  
"Oh, I'm doin' just fine little brother," Bobby said, eyeing the nurse as she left.  
  
As did Ponch.  
  
"I see the service is good in this joint." He commented with a grin.  
  
Bruce rolled his eyes.  
  
"And to think I was concerned about your welfare."  
  
"Takes more than a little explosion to keep me down, Doc says I'll be fit for work in a couple of days," Bobby glanced at the cast on his arm. "That is for desk duties anyhow."  
  
Sgt. Getraer entered the room.  
  
"Hi Sarge," Bobby greeted.  
  
"Glad to see you're feeling better, Nelson,"  
  
Bobby knew that the Sergeant would never show the concern that he felt for his officers.  
  
"Thanks," He quickly changed the subject. "What's the verdict on the Sedan?"  
  
"It looks like the gas tank ruptured when it was pushed down the embankment," Getraer continued. "There was evidence that the car had been hot wired, which was probably the cause of the spark."  
  
"Has the vehicle been reported as stolen?" Bobby asked  
  
"I've got Bonnie checking on that now." Sgt. Getraer frowned "But as of now, you're off the case Nelson."  
  
Bobby opened his mouth to protest.  
  
"In the unlikely case that this mornings' hit and run was no accident and, as you have an injury, I'll be putting you on light duties when you return to work," Sgt. Getraer cut in.  
  
The stern look from his Sergeant, persuaded Bobby that arguing would be futile.  
  
"Sure thing Sarge." He sighed.  
  
Getraer turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, and Ponch?"  
  
Ponch faced the sergeant.  
  
"Yes Sarge?"  
  
"I expected to see a full report on my desk at the end of the day."  
  
The smiled which had been on Ponch's face faded instantly at the mention of paperwork.  
  
"Yes Sarge,"  
  
************  
  
At the garage, Carlos had returned from dumping Jacob's car. He found Jacob & Debbie in the office running through the plan to do with "That Cop," he'd heard them mention.  
  
Jacob looked up as the mechanic entered.  
  
"Carlos, everything go alright?"  
  
"Yeah" Carlos had been unaware of the gas leak and subsequent explosion "Good," Jacob turned his attention back to Debbie. "Now, I've been watching these Chippies, they always travel as a pair, they even have their lunch together!"  
  
Carlos noted the agitation in his boss's voice.  
  
"We've only got one chance of getting Nelson on his own." Jacob continued "And Carlos, I'm going to need your assistance."  
  
Carlos was unsure whether he wanted to be involved in such a personal campaign, but Jacob had not only saved his life during a fight inside in prison but gave him a job upon his release. He owed the man a favour, and if that involved getting back at some cops that was okay too.  
  
"What's the plan?"  
  
Jacob gave him a sly smile.  
  
"Let's just say I'm going for the fairytale approach."  
  
Carlos looked puzzled.  
  
"And I get to play the damsel in distress," Debbie added with a laugh.  
  
Five – The Kidnapping of Officer Nelson  
  
Two days later Bobby was "Enjoying" his first day back at work on the front desk. He was involved in an important discussion with an elderly lady and her dog, which she was holding under her arm.  
  
"....and every time my little Sparky goes onto his lawn, that old grouch turns the hose on him."  
  
The woman seemed frustrated and the dog in question seemed not to be that found of police stations, or Bobby for that matter, and was growling continuously. The phone was also ringing off the hook. Bobby had been trying to inform the woman that her problem didn't really fall under CHP jurisdiction, but had been unable to get a word in.  
  
The woman continued her rant.  
  
"My little Sparky had a reaction to the water, look!" She shoved the dog under Bobby's nose. "He's caught a cold."  
  
On queue the dog sneezed onto Bobby's uniform. At the same time Ponch and Bruce walked past the front desk.  
  
"Have a nice day, big brother." Bruce comment cheerfully.  
  
Bobby returned the act of brotherly love with a hard stare then, turned his attention back to the old lady.  
  
"....so, what are you going to do about it?" She demanded.  
  
"Mam, why don't you just not let your dog go on your neighbour lawn?" He tried to reason.  
  
The woman merely huffed at the suggestion and left, muttering about the lack of respect from the youth of today.  
  
Outside Ponch & Bruce approached their motorcycles.  
  
"So Ponch, what's our first point of call?"  
  
"Have I introduced you to Moe yet?" Ponch queried.  
  
"Moe's Burger Bar, Ponch, it's nine in the morning."  
  
Ponch grinned and strapped on his helmet.  
  
"Best Chilli burger's in the state."  
  
Jacob watched as the two CHP officers pulled out of central. He picked up a radio from the passenger seat.  
  
"They're heading to the freeway now," He said coolly. "You two set?"  
  
Debbie was standing next to her car which was on the hard shoulder of the freeway, it's hood propped open.  
  
"All ready here."  
  
Carlos was sitting on a motorcycle at a crossroads, near an on-ramp for the freeway. He too answered Jacobs call.  
  
Jacob followed Ponch and Bruce onto the freeway at a distance.  
  
Ponch & Bruce approached the area where Debbie was standing next to her car. As she saw the two CHP Officers' approach she waved for them to stop.  
  
As they slowed, Ponch gave her an admiring glance, before turning to Bruce.  
  
"Should we call for assistance." He joked before turning to Debbie. "What seems to be the problem, mam?"  
  
Debbie shrugged.  
  
"I have no idea, I was driving along when the car started making all sorts of funny noises, then it just died on me."  
  
"Why don't we take a look?" Bruce said as he took off his riding gloves.  
  
He walked to the front of the car and Ponch let the younger officer explore the engine, as his priorities lay elsewhere.  
  
"Where ya headed?" He asked Debbie.  
  
As she talked with Ponch, Debbie reached into the passenger window and lifted out her purse from the seat.  
  
On the freeway, Carlos saw his queue. He gunned his bike and weaved through the traffic.  
  
Debbie held her bag in one hand as she took out a pack of cigarette with the other. Before she could light one, Carlos sped past and snatched the purse out of her hand. Debbie was thrown to the ground and Ponch and Bruce rushed over to her assistance.  
  
"Are you alright?" Bruce asked  
  
Debbie pretended to be dazed.  
  
"He stole my purse," She stated, rubbing her head.  
  
Ponch, rushed back to his motorcycle.  
  
"Stay with her," He shouted to Bruce. "And call it in."  
  
Ponch pulled out onto the freeway and started to give chase.  
  
Bruce turned back to Debbie.  
  
"Are you hurt? Did you hit your head?" He quizzed.  
  
Debbie shook her head.  
  
"Just a little dizzy, I all happened so fast, I got spun around, then I was on the ground." Bruce helped her to her feet. "Thank you..." She glanced at his name tag. "Officer Nelson."  
  
"I'd better call this in." Bruce turned to walk back to his motorcycle.  
  
Debbie slipped a small bottle out of her pocket. She quickly poured some of its contents onto a rag and stepped up behind Bruce. Before his could reach his vehicle, Debbie thrust the rag over his nose and mouth. Bruce tried to struggle, but the sickly sweet odour quickly rendered him woozy, his legs turned to jelly and he collapse to the ground unconscious.  
  
Debbie glanced around to see if any passing motorist had witnessed what had occurred. Satisfied that no "good Samaritan" were about to interfere she grabbed Bruce's sidearm, cuffs and keys. She cuffed Bruce's wrists behind his back and hoisted him into the back of her car. Debbie then walked over to where Bruce had left his motorcycle. She released the kickstand and, after a quick glance around, wheeled it to the edge of the embankment and pushed it over. She watched as the bike crashed several metres down the slope, coming to rest at the bottom in a tangled heap. Half a smile appeared on her lips as she climbed into her car and calmly drove away.  
  
**********  
  
Ponch kept Carlos in his sights. The chase had left the freeway and the pair were now speeding along the backstreets and allies of downtown Los Angeles. Carlos weaved between two slowing cars and passed through a red light before turning into an ally. He nearly lost control as he turned hitting a pile of boxes stacked at the back of a building. Ponch had to subsequently swerve around the debris.  
  
Carlos could see the cop wasn't about to give up easily.  
  
"Hey Jacob," He yelled into his radio "I could really used the 'not getting caught' part of the plan right about now."  
  
Jacob was ready.  
  
"Carlos, turn off onto 5th & Main, take a right into an ally, I'll be watching for you," He spoke into the radio then climbed into the cab of a truck.  
  
He soon heard sirens approaching and started edging the truck backwards. Carlos saw the truck which was almost blocking the ally. He accelerated and made it through the gap. Ponch also saw the truck, but the gap had closed and he had no time to stop. He had no choice but to dump his bike, skidding along the asphalt, Ponch came to a halt just shy of the truck. He recovered quickly and straightened up his vehicle, which wasn't badly damaged.  
  
"Hey, didn't you hear the sirens!" He shouted at the drivers' door. "Come on, move this thing would ya."  
  
Ponch got no reply. He put his bike on the kickstand and stormed over to the cab. Opening the door he found the cab empty. He resigned himself to the fact that he'd lost this one. The motorcyclist would be long gone. He returned to his bike and picked up the receiver.  
  
"LA15, Central, this is Mary 6, pursuit is code 4," Ponch once more glanced at the truck and sighed. "The suspect got away,"  
  
Jacob followed Carlos back out onto the freeway.  
  
"I think we pulled it off!" Carlos said excitedly into his radio.  
  
"Everyone return to the rendezvous to pick up the van." Jacob said calmly, but he too couldn't help the smile which stretched across his face. "Officer Nelson was now truly going to pay!"  
  
Six – Something Not Right  
  
Ponch walked into Central past the front desk.  
  
"Whoa, what happened to you?" Asked Bobby, upon seeing his partner's dishevelled appearance  
  
"Don't ask." Ponch snapped as he walked through. "And I suppose Bruce ended up with a dinner date with the blonde he stopped to help?"  
  
"Actually I haven't seen Bruce." Bobby added. "I thought he'd be with you."  
  
Ponch stopped, turning back to Bobby.  
  
"He didn't bring the woman in to make a statement?" Ponch asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Bobby shook his head.  
  
"He should have been back by now, I passed the spot where she'd broken down, both vehicles had gone."  
  
Both Ponch & Bobby walked down the corridor to the radio room.  
  
"Grossey, put a call out for Bruce, would ya." Ponch asked as he entered.  
  
"LA15, Mary 8, this is Central, check in please."  
  
There was a pause, but there came no reply. Grossman tried again.  
  
"LA15, Mary 8 from Central, Bruce pick up."  
  
Grossman glanced back to Ponch and Bobby when he still got no reply and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Keep trying Grossey," Ponch turned and picked up his motorcycle helmet.  
  
Bobby followed him back out to the parking lot.  
  
"Ponch, where are you going?"  
  
Ponch mounted his bike and fastened the strap on his helmet.  
  
"Back to where the blonde broke down," He stated. "Maybe I missed something."  
  
"I'm coming too." Bobby declared as he raced over to a spare motorcycle and put on the helmet.  
  
"Bobby, you can't ride." Ponch motioned to the cast on Bobby's arm.  
  
"I want to help look for my brother."  
  
The determination in Bobby's voice was matched by that in his eyes and Ponch knew there was no used in arguing. He decided on a compromise.  
  
"Hop on the back."  
  
*************  
  
Jacob and Carlos pulled into a deserted beauty spot in the hills. Debbie was waiting with the van. The minute Jacob was out of his car, she flung herself at him, nearly knocking him to the ground.  
  
"We did it baby!"  
  
She planted a kiss on Jacob's lips.  
  
"That we did," He confirmed smiling. "Carlos, get rid of these vehicles."  
  
Carlos nodded and walked back to his motorcycle. He wheeled it to the edge of the cliff and pushed it over. He watched it crash down the slope and walked over to Jacob's car.  
  
Jacob turned to Debbie.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Debbie nodded to the van and the pair walked over. Carlos dumped the car as they reached the side door.  
  
"I can't wait to see Nelson's face," Jacob placing his hand on the handle he slid the door open wide.  
  
"Remember me?" He said, though the smile he wore faded instantly when he saw the young officer inside.  
  
Seven – The Discovery  
  
Ponch & Bobby arrived at the stretch of freeway Bruce had last been seen.  
  
"No-one's here." Ponch confirmed as he and Bobby dismounted.  
  
Bobby glance across the hard shoulder and walked along to the edge of the embankment. Ponch scanned the area, noting tyre marks and spotting a rag on the ground. As he bent down to pick up the item he heard Bobby yell.  
  
"Ponch! Bruce's bike!" Bobby was racing down the hill before he'd finished the sentence.  
  
He was sure he's find his brother badly injured, or worse. As he reached the vehicle he found no sign of Bruce.  
  
"He must be hurt, Ponch, help me look!" Bobby shouted as he checked nearby undergrowth.  
  
"Bobby, Bruce isn't down there." Ponch called back  
  
Bobby looked up.  
  
"What do you mean?" He was annoyed that his partner was making no attempt to help in the search.  
  
Ponch held up the rag.  
  
"He was chloroformed."  
  
**********  
  
Bruce squinted as the sudden sunlight hit his face. His head was pounding and he felt groggy. He realised he'd been drugged and tried to focus on the conversation taking place in front on him.  
  
"What do you mean it's the wrong guy?" Debbie asked, annoyed.  
  
"That Officer is NOT Officer Nelson!" Jacob spat back, running his hands through his hair in frustration.  
  
Bruce remained quiet & slightly puzzled.  
  
Debbie continued the argument.  
  
"That IS Officer Nelson," She countered. "Check his name tag!"  
  
Jacob glanced over to Bruce, who was lying on his side. He climbed into the van, roughly pulled Bruce into a sitting position and grabbed the name tag from his shirt. It indeed confirmed that the Officer in front of him was 'Nelson'.  
  
Jacob flashed with anger. He grabbed Bruce by his collar and pulled the gag from his mouth.  
  
"Who are you?" He demanded.  
  
Bruce coughed his mouth dry from the gag.  
  
"Officer Nelson," He answered.  
  
Jacob pulled the officer toward him.  
  
"I'm not the type of guy to want to piss off kid!" he shouted into Bruce's face. "Now, who are you?"  
  
Bruce was still confused by the man's question.  
  
"I told you, Officer Nelson," He said defiantly  
  
Jacob threw Bruce back against the inside of the van. Bruce hit the side of his head against the wall and slid back to the floor, dazed.  
  
Debbie noticed that Bruce's wallet had slipped from his pocket, picking it up she looked inside.  
  
"Officer Bruce Nelson of the California Highway Patrol," She read aloud from the driver licence she held in her hand.  
  
"Bruce Nelson?" Jacob questioned, snatching the licence from Debbie.  
  
"You're welcome," She said in annoyance.  
  
Jacob rifled through the wallet. Bruce regained some of his senses and pulled himself to a sitting position. Towards the back of the wallet, Jacob came across a photograph.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Jacob smiled, looking over to Bruce  
  
Bruce tensed up, sensing a tone of satisfaction in the mans' voice.  
  
"It looks like Chippy's run in the family."  
  
"What is it baby?"  
  
Jacob held out the photo for Debbie to see, but without breaking eye contact with the young officer, a look which sent a chill down Bruce's spine.  
  
The picture showed Bruce and Bobby, both in their CHP uniforms, smiling to the camera, Bobby draping an arm round his younger brother.  
  
"I don't think we'll be needing Officer Bobby Nelson after all," Jacob sneered. "We've got his brother Bruce."  
  
Eight – Captive  
  
Several police vehicles were parked at the stretch of freeway where Bruce had last been seen. Bobby stood next to the edge of the embankment, watching as Bruce's motorcycle was towed up the slope. Ponch joined him, noticing his partner looked a little pale.  
  
"You okay partner?" The words hadn't sounded so stupid when he'd thought them.  
  
Bobby dragged his eyes away from the wrecked vehicle.  
  
"Who's want to kidnap Bruce? He's only been out of the academy a couple of months, hardly enough time to make some criminal's most wanted list."  
  
Though Ponch thought Bruce had probably managed to get more than one grudge against him in the last couple of months, he thought better of voicing his thoughts. Going instead with:  
  
"Don't worry partner, we'll find him."  
  
Ponch noticed Sgt. Getraer heading in their direction. Ponch was expecting to get chewed out about taking off with the injured Bobby on his motorcycle and the look on the Sergeants face indeed looked grim.  
  
"Ponch, a word?" The Sergeant gestured for him to step away from Bobby.  
  
"Yes Sarge?" Ponch asked cautiously.  
  
"How's Bobby holding up?"  
  
It was not the words Ponch had been expecting and after a hesitation he spoke up.  
  
"Not to sure Sarge." He answered honestly, glad the Sergeant had decided to skip the lecture.  
  
Ponch lowered his voice.  
  
"Any chance this is a coincidence Sarge?"  
  
The sergeant raised an eyebrow to the question.  
  
"I mean, Bobby has two near misses, then his brother goes missing?"  
  
Sgt. Getraer remained optimistic.  
  
"There's always a chance Poncherello."  
  
He stepped forward to talk to Bobby. If the incidents were connected then Bobby may still be a target and Getraer wasn't about to lose another officer.  
  
"Bobby, I want you and Frank to go back to Central," He saw a flash of protest in the officers' eyes. Before Bobby had a chance to speak up Getraer continued. "Bruce's motorcycle is ready for transport, casts and photographs have been taken of the tyre marks and I need Ponch to give a description of the blonde to a composite artist. There's no reason to stay and your talents would be better served back at the station."  
  
Bobby realised the Sergeant poised a pretty good argument and sighed in submission.  
  
"Sure thing Sarge."  
  
**********  
  
Carlos pulled the blue Transit van into the garage. As Jacob climbed out he barked instructions to the mechanic.  
  
"Shut the doors and close the shop." He walked round to the side door. " I'll make our guest more comfortable."  
  
Jacob pulled open the sliding door and stepped inside.  
  
"Welcome to your new accommodation." He grabbed Bruce by the collar of his shirt and yanked him to his feet.  
  
He pulled him to the open door and Jacob heard a muffled protest from the officer as he pushed him out. Bruce landed hard on his knees, but was soon pulled to his feet again, this time by the arm.  
  
He barely had time to take in his surroundings as Jacob pulled him into an office and shoved him onto a chair.  
  
"You'd better hope your brother plays my little game." Jacob hissed into Bruce's ear as he moved round behind him.  
  
He unlocked one of the cuffs around Bruce's wrist.  
  
"Then your stay with us will be brief, young Officer Nelson."  
  
Bruce was none too keen on the implications of his captor last statement. When he felt the cuff released from his left wrist he launched himself forward. Crashing into Jacob he made a grab for the gun, his own weapon, which Jacob had holstered in the waistband of his jeans. Bruce's fingers actually touched the hilt of the gun before Jacob twisted away and lashed out with a fierce punch to Bruce's stomach.  
  
Bruce gasped, desperate to get some air back into his lungs. Jacob grabbed his left wrist and pulled both of the officers' hands behind his back.  
  
"Stupidity must be something else which runs in the family."  
  
He refastened the cuffs so that Bruce's hands were behind the back of the chair and the cuffs themselves passed through one of the rungs, effectively pinning him to it.  
  
Satisfied the captive was sufficiently restrained, Jacob walked over to the desk and opened the top draw. He pulled out a Polaroid camera.  
  
"Now, let's get some new shots for the family album."  
  
Nine – Who's Got My Brother?  
  
Bobby sat in the coffee room with an empty cup on the table. He kept mulling over the events of recent days, trying to find some connection which would lead to the kidnapping of his brother. He was drawing a blank. He glanced at his watch, Ponch seemed to have been in with the police artist for hours. In reality it was more like 45 minutes. In that time several CHP officers had popped their head in to see if there was anything he needed. Bobby knew they only had his best interests at heart, but he was becoming irritated. He was frustrated that he couldn't be doing more. He should be out there looking for his brother. Just then Grossman walked in.  
  
"Hey Bobby."  
  
"Hey"  
  
Grossman made a beeline for the coffee machine.  
  
"You want a cup of coffee?"  
  
Bobby played with the empty cup in front of him.  
  
"No thanks." He's already had two cups in the last half an hour.  
  
Grossman opened the lid to a box of doughnuts sitting on the counter.  
  
"You want a doughnut?" He offered.  
  
"No thanks, Grossey." Bobby kept his voice calm, but he could feel the frustration building.  
  
Grossman walked back toward the door, coffee in one hand doughnut in the other.  
  
"Well, if you need anything...."  
  
Grossman was cut short by Bobby who stood up sharply, causing the chair he'd been sitting on to crash to the ground.  
  
"No Grossey, I don't need coffee, I don't need doughnuts and I don't need people coming in here every five minutes checking up on me!" He shouted at the startled officer. "If there were as many officers out on the streets as there is in here eating, drinking and asking stupid questions, maybe we would have found Bruce by now!"  
  
Ponch walked into the room, hearing the end of Bobby's rant.  
  
"Hey, Bobby, calm down."  
  
He walked over to Bobby and straightened the fallen chair.  
  
"You know as well as I do that the whole police department is doing everything possible to find Bruce."  
  
Bobby's anger eased  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
He looked over to Grossman, who was still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Hey, Grossey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything personal."  
  
Grossey took the apology gracefully and smiled.  
  
"No problem, if you needed to get it out of your system I'm glad to have been of service."  
  
As Grossman Left, Ponch sat down next to his partner. He showed him the composite drawing which had just been finished. It was a spot on likeness to Debbie.  
  
"Anyone you know?" Ponch asked.  
  
Bobby studied the drawing, hoping to recognise the face. He shook his head.  
  
"No, not that I remember."  
  
Ponch probed further.  
  
"What about the girl from the bar the other night? You said you'd busted her brothers."  
  
"No, it's not her." He sounded despondent. This was their only lead so far and it looked like a dead end.  
  
"Well, we're circulating the drawing," Ponch tried to encourage his partner. "Maybe another department can give us more information."  
  
Sgt. Getraer entered the room.  
  
"Three vehicles have been spotted at the bottom of Valley Point." He informed them. "One of them matches the description of the car driven by the mystery blonde."  
  
Sgt. Getraer saw a flicker hope in Bobby eye.  
  
"Sorry, still no sign of Bruce," He added. "I thought you might want a lift."  
  
Bobby nodded greatfully as the three left the coffee room. Ten – A Clue  
  
Jacob released the grip he had on Bruce's hair and let the officers' hear flop forward. Bruce's vision was blurred and darks spots were dancing in front of his eyes. He forced his eyes to stay open, rolling his head back. He regretted the action shortly after as a blinding flash from a camera exploded in front of him.  
  
"Now that one's my favourite," Jacob goaded as he pulled the developing picture from the camera. "Let's see what big brother thinks of it."  
  
Jacob placed the photograph into an envelope.  
  
Bruce tried to speak, but a gag muffled his words. Jacob decided to humour his guest and pulled the gag from his mouth.  
  
"What was that? I didn't quite catch it."  
  
"You're sick," Bruce spat the words through his swollen, bleeding lips.  
  
He expected a punch to follow, but instead Jacob moved toward him until his face was mere inches from his own. He put a finger to his lips.  
  
"Shh, don't tell anyone," Jacob smiled and a small laugh escaped his lips.  
  
Jacob turned and left the office, walking into the garage and handed Carlos the envelope.  
  
"Make sure this gets delivered to Officer Nelson." He ordered.  
  
Carlos nodded and left on his errand.  
  
Debbie glanced at Bruce, through the partially open door.  
  
"Seems a shame to mess up such a handsome face," She commented as she wrapped her arms around Jacob's neck.  
  
He reacted fiercely, grabbing Debbie's arms and pulling them back from around his neck.  
  
"He's a pig!" He shouted "And it was his pig brother who messed up my life!"  
  
Jacob saw that he was hurting his girlfriend and let go of her arms.  
  
"And Bryan's," Jacob added bitterly, as Debbie rubbed her bruised arms.  
  
She moved forward to comfort Jacob, but he batted away her advances.  
  
"Just give me some space, will ya."  
  
Jacob retreated back into the office and shut the door. Bruce watched quietly as Jacob walked across the room to a safe behind the desk. He opened it and brought out a hip flask, taking a sip before flopping down into a chair. Bruce noted the potential weakness.  
  
**********  
  
The Sergeants patrol car, followed by Ponch's motorcycle pulled into the beauty spot at Valley Point. Members of the LAPD were already searching the area for evidence or clues. Bobby climbed out of the car with Sgt. Getraer and they walked over to the cliffs' edge.  
  
"This is looking all too familiar," Bobby commented, as he glanced over the edge and spotted the vehicles below.  
  
They were joined by Ponch, who had stopped to examine some tyre marks.  
  
"That's the car driven by the blonde," He confirmed. He spotted the wreck of Carlos' motorcycle. "That's the bike I chased, the one who stole the lady's purse."  
  
Ponch found the clues slipping into place. He gestured to the others toward the tyre markings.  
  
"These are from the two cars and the motorcycle," He said, pointed to the tracks which disappeared over the edge of the cliff. He then stopped at a forth set. "Then there's this, possibly a van which they took off in."  
  
"So we're looking at two, maybe three people involved." Sgt. Getraer followed Ponch's way of thinking.  
  
"The blonde and the purse snatcher were just a diversion?" Bobby questioned.  
  
"I'm not so sure the guy on the motorcycle got away by pure fluke," Ponch continued with his theory. "I think he had a partner waiting in the truck in the ally."  
  
"A set up" Bobby said disbelievingly.  
  
Ponch nodded.  
  
"Whoever they were meant for me and Bruce to spit up,"  
  
Ponch chided himself for not seeing the signs earlier.  
  
"The woman pretended to be hurt so that Bruce would stay with her."  
  
Bobby was still a little confused.  
  
"All this to kidnap my brother, why?"  
  
As Bobby spoke Sgt. Getraer saw something lying in the dirt. He picked up the item and dusted it off.  
  
"The reason may remain unknown for now, but I think Ponch may be on to something."  
  
Sgt. Getraer held out the photograph he had just found for Bobby and Ponch to see. It was the one Jacob had taken from Bruce's wallet.  
  
Bobby choked down a lump in his throat.  
  
"This was taken the day Bruce graduated the academy, Bruce carried it in his wallet."  
  
Eleven – A Delivery For Officer Nelson  
  
The young boy nervously pushed open the door into the front desk area of the CHP headquarters. Officer Artie Grossman was on the phone and finished the query he was dealing with as the boy approached. He looked up.  
  
"What can I do for you young man?"  
  
"I've got a delivery for an officer." The boy stated, with as much confidence that he could muster.  
  
Grossman thought perhaps the boy was playing some kind of game and played along.  
  
"Okay, which officer would you require & what id the nature of the delivery?" He said, trying to sound authoritative.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Grossman tried laymen's terms.  
  
"What have you got & who do you want to give it to?"  
  
"Oh," The boy understood and reached into his back pocket.  
  
"I'm 'sposed to give this to an..." He hesitated as he read the name on the envelope in his hand. "Officer Nelson."  
  
The smile on Grossman's face faded as he heard his colleague's name  
  
"Say again, Officer who?"  
  
"Officer Bobby Nelson," The boy repeated, before adding. "So is he here, coz I'm 'sposed to make sure he gets this."  
  
Bobby had just arrived back with Ponch and the sergeant and was passing the front desk area. Grossey called to them.  
  
"Hey Bobby!" He leaned through the adjacent doorway. "You might want to see this."  
  
Ponch and Sgt. Getraer followed Bobby.  
  
"What is it Grossey?"  
  
Grossman nodded towards the boy, who was waiting.  
  
"Kid's got something for you, he say's he'll only give it to you."  
  
Bobby stepped round the front desk and knelt down to eye levelled with the boy.  
  
"I'm Officer Nelson."  
  
The boy checked the name tag on his shirt before handing over the envelope.  
  
"A guy said he'd give my five bucks if I gave this to you."  
  
Bobby stood up and opened the envelope, taking out the Polaroid photograph from inside. His face turned white.  
  
"Oh, God!" Bobby stared at the picture of his brother, handcuffed to a chair and bleeding.  
  
The Other officers were at Bobby's side in an instant. They shared anxious glances and Ponch turned back to the boy, who had remained routed to the spot.  
  
"Who gave you this?" He demanded, grabbing him by the shoulders.  
  
"I dunno, some guy on the street," The boy was terrified that he was now in serious trouble.  
  
Ponch let go and rushed over to the front entrance. He flung open the door and scanned the area for anyone suspicious. He was shortly followed by Grossey.  
  
"The kid says the guy had short dark hair and was wearing jeans."  
  
Several men in the street fitted the vague description. Nearby Carlos watched in his rear view mirror as the two officers returned inside the building.  
  
The young boy observed the serious faces of the officers around him.  
  
"Am I in trouble officer?" He asked the nearest officer.  
  
Sgt. Getraer looked down into the boy's worried face.  
  
"What's your name son?" He placed a sympathetic hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"Billy Credie sir," He replied, still confused by all the commotion.  
  
"No Billy, you're not in any trouble," Getraer felt him relax. He smiled. "Have you ever seen the inside of a police station?"  
  
Billy's face lit up.  
  
"No sir,"  
  
"Then why don't I give you the grand tour," Sgt. Getraer suggested, leading Billy away from the other officers. "And we can call your mom from my office."  
  
Ponch rejoined Bobby, Grossey hovered behind. Bobby had dropped the envelope but still had a tight grip on the Polaroid. The anger was clear in his eyes.  
  
"They're gonna pay for this Ponch."  
  
Pinch rested a hand on his partner's shoulder.  
  
""Yeah partner, they'll pay, when we get Bruce back they'll get 15-20 for kidnapping."  
  
Ponch knew that wasn't what Bobby had in mind, but he needed to keep the 'Hot dog' focused.  
  
"Er guys?" Grossman spoke up from behind the pair. He was holding the envelope. "You're going to want to see this."  
  
He passed Ponch a hand written note, who scanned it before handing it to Bobby.  
  
Bobby read the note:  
  
WELL OFFICER NELSON, I CAN'T SAY IT'S  
A PLEASURE SEEING YOU AGAIN AFTER  
ALL THIS TIME, AS IT'S YOUR BROTHER  
I SEEM TO HAVE IN MY COMPANY.  
STILL, IT'S RATHER FITTING, WOULDN'T  
YOU AGREE?  
  
Twelve – Identified  
  
Bruce watched Jacob take another swig from the hip flask. He could tell by Jacob's blood shot eyes that he was becoming drunk. He wasn't convinced that this would improve his situation, as Jacob seemed to be just as aggressive when he was sober.  
  
"Who's Bryan?" He ventured.  
  
Jacob drunkenly turned to face him.  
  
"What'd you say?" He slurred.  
  
"Bryan, I heard you mention him earlier," Bruce pushed on. "I was wondering who he is?"  
  
Jacob sneered and, unsteadily rose to his feet.  
  
Bruce began to think he'd made a mistake as Jacob staggered towards him, waving the flask in the air.  
  
"You've got a nerve cop!" He said angrily, some of the whisky spilled from the flask as he spoke. "You want to know about Bryan, huh?"  
  
Jacob came to a halt in front of Bruce, who showed no fear even though his heart was pounding.  
  
"I was just curious," He said calmly.  
  
Keeping eye contact with his kidnapper, Bruce noticed the rage disappear from his eyes and was replaced with sorrow.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat," Jacob said dryly and as quick as it had gone the rage returned. He grabbed Bruce by the collar of his shirt. "So did your brother!"  
  
Bruce felt a wave of nausea hit him as he breathed in the pungent fumes of alcohol. He fought back the feeling and concentrated on Jacob's last comment.  
  
"I don't understand, you think my brother killed someone."  
  
"I don't think, I know!" Jacob let go of Bruce's collar and drank again from the hip flask. "Your precious Bobby is a murderer."  
  
The words sent a chill down Bruce's spine, before he could voice his brothers defence Debbie entered the room.  
  
"Thought you might want to know, Carlos just got back," Debbie eye fell on the hip flask in Jacob's hand. "How could you?" She spat at him. "You promised."  
  
Debbie turned, storming out of the office. Jacob was hot on her heels, leaving Bruce to ponder the implications of his conversation.  
  
**********  
  
Sgt. Getraer showed Billy and his mother out of his office.  
  
"Thanks again for your help Mrs. Credie," He knelt down to face Billy. "And you too Billy, but no more talking to strangers, okay?"  
  
Billy looked annoyed at the reprimand, but a stern look from his mother told him he was getting off lightly. He nodded.  
  
"Sure thing Sarge." He gave the sergeant a salute which was returned by the officer.  
  
"Thank you Sergeant Getraer," Mrs. Credie led Billy down the hall.  
  
Sgt. Getraer spotted Ponch and Bobby going through old reports in the next room.  
  
"How's it going guys?"  
  
Bobby looked up from the file he was reading.  
  
"Nothing yet Sarge," He sighed in frustration. "I can't help thinking that I'm missing something."  
  
"Like what?" Ponch asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, the note said it was 'fitting' that he'd kidnapped Bruce," Bobby tried to explain. "He's rubbing in the fact that he caught my brother instead of me."  
  
"You think that whoever took Bruce blames you for something that happened to a member of his own family." Sgt. Getraer theorized.  
  
Bobby jumped up out of his seat. He opened a nearby filing cabinet and sifted through its contents. Ponch and Sgt. Getraer exchanged puzzled glances.  
  
"What you got partner?"  
  
"About two years ago I attended a nasty road traffic accident," Bobby began, still searching the files. "A drunk had run a stop sign; side swiped two vehicles, hit a street lamp and flipped. The driver walked away virtually unscathed, but the passenger was badly hurt and unconscious. The gas tank was ruptured and a fire had started nearby, so I moved the passenger."  
  
Bobby found the file he had been looking for and closed the cabinet draw.  
  
"Bryan Levy never regained consciousness and died on the way to the hospital, he was twenty years old."  
  
He paused and placed the open file onto the desk.  
  
"His brother Jacob was three times over the limit when he was arrested." Bobby continued. "He blamed my moving Bryan as the cause of his death."  
  
"How do you know for sure that Jacob Levy is the man we're looking for?" Sgt Getraer asked.  
  
Bobby pointed to a page in the file with a date on it.  
  
"The day Bryan Levy died; it's exactly two years ago tomorrow." Thirteen – Escape Attempt  
  
Debbie and Jacob continued their heated argument.  
  
"We talked about this!" She shouted. "You promised it would happen again!"  
  
"I know baby," Jacob tried to reason. "And I'm sorry."  
  
He found he was sobering up quickly.  
  
"We don't have time for your selfish indulgences,"  
  
Debbie held out her hand.  
  
Jacob realised he hadn't a hope of winning the dispute and reluctantly handed over the hip flask.  
  
"Go walk it off!" Debbie ordered and turned to the sink behind her.  
  
"But honey," Jacob protested.  
  
Debbie remained adamant.  
  
"Walk it off Jacob, we'll talk later."  
  
In the office Bruce had heard the whole argument and was aware of the cracks forming between his captors. Through the gap I the door he saw Jacob leave. With the main perpetrator out of the picture, Bruce decided this could be his only chance at freedom. He tested the strength of the cuffs. They remained solid, although Bruce heard a distinct crack from the rung of the wooden chair.  
  
Debbie approached the office door.  
  
"Carlos, fix the slow flat on the van, we may need it tomorrow."  
  
Bruce rested his head against his chest as Debbie entered the room. She walked over and lifted his head up by his chin.  
  
"What's up with you?" She asked impatiently  
  
Bruce opened his eyes.  
  
"Feeling dizzy." He murmured. "Could I have a drink?"  
  
He nodded to the water cooler which stood next to the filing cabinet.  
  
Debbie sighed.  
  
"Okay,"  
  
As soon as her back was turned Bruce freed his arms from the chair, passing them under his legs so that they were in front, although still cuffed. Debbie pulled one of the plastic cups from the dispenser and started to fill it with water. As Bruce moved stealthily up behind her, Debbie caught the movement in the reflection of the cooler. Spinning round she threw the contents of the cup into Bruce's face. Caught of guard Bruce lost his balance and fell backwards. Debbie pulled a gun from the waistband of her trousers.  
  
"Now that wasn't very smart." She commented and pointed the weapon at the fallen officer.  
  
Bruce wasn't about to give up that easily. He kicked out at Debbie, knocking her feet out from under her. She dropped the gun as she fell and Bruce quickly grabbed it. He rose to his feet.  
  
"Okay, get up." He ordered, gesturing with the gun. He saw Debbie open her mouth to shout to Carlos. "Don't even think about it."  
  
Debbie stood up, hands raised.  
  
"Where are the keys to the cuffs?" Bruce asked, keeping an eye on the door.  
  
"Jacob has them." Debbie replied.  
  
Knowing that waiting for Jacob to return wasn't an option, Bruce glanced around the room. His eyes fell on a phone on the desk.  
  
"The line's dead," Debbie said following his line of sight. "We were cut off a month ago."  
  
"Pick up the receiver," Bruce wasn't convinced.  
  
Debbie complied.  
  
"See,"  
  
She held out the phone for Bruce who leaned across and inwardly cursed when he found she'd been telling the truth.  
  
"Plan B," Bruce thought to himself. He noticed a set of keys hanging next to the door.  
  
"Pass me those keys,"  
  
Debbie did what she was told.  
  
"Now sit on the chair behind the desk," Bruce ordered as he moved back between the cooler and the cabinet.  
  
"Now what?" Debbie asked once seated. She was becoming bored with what, she considered, to be a futile attempt to escape.  
  
"Call Carlos in here."  
  
Debbie hesitated, sighed and then called out to Carlos.  
  
Carlos finished fixing the tyre when he heard Debbie shout. Wiping his hands on a rag he walked into the office. He brown furrowed when he saw Debbie sitting behind the desk and seemingly no-one else in the room.  
  
"Where's the cop?" He said, taking a step toward the desk.  
  
Bruce stepped forward.  
  
"Right here."  
  
Carlos turned and his eyes fell on the gun in Bruce's hands.  
  
"Join her over there," Bruce gestured towards the desk and he moved towards the door.  
  
"Thanks for the hospitality," He added as stepped backwards out of the door, searching amongst the keys for the one which fitted the lock.  
  
Jacob walked the last few steps to the entrance of the garage. As he opened the door he spotted Bruce at the office door. Quickly and quietly he ventured inside, picking up a tyre iron as he crept up behind the officer.  
  
**********  
  
Sgt. Getraer walked into the coffee room, where Bobby and Ponch had been waiting for news. By the grim face that greeted them they could tell the news wasn't good.  
  
"Jacob Levy was released from prison, two & a half months ago. He met with his parole officer twice and showed up briefly to an A.A meeting before skipping out of town," He shared a concerned glance between Ponch and Bobby. "His current whereabouts are unknown."  
  
"So we're no nearer to finding Bruce." Bobby rubbed his hand across his forehead. The strains of the last few hours, and days, were starting to show.  
  
"I've got officers checking on previous known addresses." Sgt. Getraer tried to reassure Bobby. He noticed the officer looked drained. "I want you to go and get a couple of hours rest."  
  
Instantly Bobby raised his head.  
  
"No way Sarge," He protested.  
  
"It's going to take time to check out the other leads, you need to get some rest." Sgt. Getraer reasoned. "I can reach you just as easily at your apartment."  
  
Bobby glanced over to Ponch, hoping to get some back up from his partner. Ponch merely raised an eyebrow, thinking for once Sgt. Getraer had a valid point.  
  
"I hope I don't have to make it an order," The sergeant added sternly, quashing any further protests from the officer.  
  
Bobby stood up.  
  
"Alright, I'll be right next to the phone."  
  
Sgt. Getraer caught Ponch's arm as he followed his partner.  
  
"Stay with him Poncherello, If Levy is out there, we don't know where he'll strike next."  
  
Ponch nodded.  
  
"Sure thing Sarge." 


	2. Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Ponch, Getraer or any of the CHP, but as they've been idle for the last 20 years I thought I'd borrow them for a while.  
  
Authors Note: I don't live or know the Los Angeles area so most areas/ road names have been made up, so don't get all 'there's no such place' on me. This chapter may go up to an 'R' rating as it gets a little more intense for Bruce.  
  
Fourteen – Caught  
  
Bruce turned the key, locking the office door. As he lifted his head he noticed a shadow of a figure looming behind him. Raising the tyre iron Jacob swung it towards Bruce's head. The officer reacted in an instant, turning and ducking. The iron missed his head by inches and smashed the glass pane in the door. Bruce rolled out of the way as Jacob swung the weapon a second time, feeling the air whistle past his head. Bruce remembered the gun and tried to take aim at his attacker, this time Jacob found his mark and the gun flew from Bruce's grasp. Bruce looked up to see Jacobs leering face above him, he pushed backwards with his feet attempting to scramble away from the furious madman. Jacob smiled at the officers' useless predicament, bringing the iron down towards Bruce's head once again. Bruce raised his hands to defend off the blow and the iron caught on the metal links of the cuffs, he used to distraction to grab Jacob's wrists.  
  
The pair grappled as Bruce tried to stop Jacob from getting the upper hand.  
  
"You're not getting out of here cop." Jacob growled through gritted teeth.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Bruce countered. Quickly moving his legs up so they were between himself and Jacob.  
  
Planting his feet in the man's chest, Bruce pushed upwards with his legs, whilst at the same time pulling Jacob's arms forward. With a yell, Jacob was sent sprawling over the young officer's head.  
  
Bruce spied the gun a few feet away; if he could only reach it his ordeal would be at an end. He scrambled across the floor, the gun just inches from his grasp when something solid connected with his outstretched hand. Bruce cried out in pain, clasping his throbbing wrist to his chest. Jacob was standing above him, the tyre iron in his hand.  
  
Before Bruce could make a second attempt for the gun, Jacob brought the bar down ruthlessly across his back. Bruce collapsed back to the ground, clenching his teeth against the pain and fighting to remain conscious. Desperate not to give up he weakly reached for the gun once more.  
  
"The kid sure is stubborn." Jacob thought as his observed the officers' last ditch attempt at freedom. "Or maybe just stupid."  
  
Jacob stepped onto Bruce's outstretched hand applying slight pressure, making the young officer groan. Tossing the tyre iron aside, Jacob picked up the gun.  
  
Bruce's heart sank. He'd so nearly managed to escape the man who meant to hurt him and his brother. Now exhausted he knew the fight was over. He used his last remaining energy to push himself up to his knees.  
  
Jacob crouched down next to the officer, so the pair were at eye level.  
  
"Thanks for the work out." He smiled.  
  
Bruce used what little energy he had to deliver a perfectly aimed punch to Jacob's jaw. To his surprised Jacob did not lose his balance or, for once, his composure, calmly turning back to face the officer.  
  
"Now that's assault Officer Nelson." He said sarcastically.  
  
Jacob stood up, touching his swollen and bleeding lip. He examined the blood smeared between his fingers and Bruce watched uneasily as his captor began to laugh. There was movement out of the corner of his eye and then Bruce's vision exploded into a myriad of colour, taken over just as quickly by darkness as he slumped to the ground.  
  
**********  
  
Sergeant Getraer sifted through reports at his desk. He looked up when there was a knock at his door.  
  
"What is it Grossman?"  
  
"We've got a positive I.D from the description Billy Credie gave us this afternoon." Grossey said as he entered the room.  
  
"Finally, some good news." Sgt. Getraer felt some of the tension between his shoulders lessen.  
  
Grossman handed him the file.  
  
"His name is Carlos Montoya, a car mechanic with form for auto theft." He frowned. "Nothing in his file about previous for kidnapping though."  
  
Gatraer flicked through the file.  
  
"Put out an A.P.B."  
  
"Already done Sarge."  
  
Sgt. Getraer looked up from the file.  
  
"Right, well, back to work, we need to find this guy."  
  
Grossey's expression dropped slightly as he turned to leave the Sergeant's office. He had spent the last several hours scouring through files to get the lead on Carlos and was hoping for a somewhat more positive reaction.  
  
"Oh, and Grossman..."  
  
He stopped in the doorway.  
  
"Yes, Sarge?"  
  
"Good work."  
  
"Sure thing Sarge."  
  
**********  
  
Jacob crouched next to Bruce's unconscious form. Carlos cleared away the broken glass from the smashed door.  
  
"I'm not sure this is such a good idea," Debbie spoke as she approached. "If he'd got out...."  
  
A stern glare from Jacob silenced his girlfriend. He turned back to Bruce, ripping one of the sleeves from his police shirt.  
  
"We should just dump the cop and get out of town," She tried again, placing a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "We could go to Mexico. You, me, the beach."  
  
She jumped as Jacob stood up abruptly.  
  
"We're not leaving until this is over..." He glanced back at Bruce before adding "One way or another."  
  
It occurred to Debbie that Jacob was losing control, usually her advances would calm him, bring him round to her way of thinking, but this was different. Jacob was losing his grip on reality and, for once, alcohol had nothing to do with it.  
  
"I thought you said we were teaching this Bobby Nelson guy a lesson," Debbie again tried to reason with her lover.  
  
Jacob ignored her and walked over to where Carlos had gathered the shards of glass from the window into a dustpan. He picked out one of the larger pieces, looking up and down the razor sharp edge.  
  
"That we are baby," Jacob smiled. "That we are."  
  
He returned to where Bruce lay and grasped the officers left arm. Debbie turned her face away as Jacob ran the makeshift blade along Bruce's exposed forearm. She heard a small moan as the pain reached the officer's unconscious brain, though not enough to rouse him. Jacob wiped the torn piece of shirt across the wound, smearing it with blood.  
  
He held up his trophy.  
  
"Time to pay big brother a visit." 


	3. The message

Author's note: thanks for the reviews, always greatly appreciated. Sorry the last chapter was so short, hopefully this will make up for it.  
  
Fifteen – The Message  
  
Bobby opened the door to his apartment  
  
"You don't have to stay you know," He said to Ponch. Not feeling much like company.  
  
Ponch ignored him and dropped his bag onto the couch.  
  
"Actually I'm under orders to make sure you have some down time." He knew from the frown that he got from his partner that his comment hadn't been well received. "And, I'd rather have you mad at me than Getraer."  
  
Ponch flopped down onto the couch, as Bobby admitted defeat.  
  
"Don't be afraid to make yourself at home." He quipped as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks partner." Ponch switched on the TV. "How 'bout some refreshment?"  
  
Bobby smiled at his partners' audacity and took a soda out of the fridge.  
  
"Here." He tossed it to Ponch then walked across to lounge area to his bedroom. "Wake me up in two hours."  
  
"Sure thing, partner." Ponch answered, not taking his eyes from the football game on the TV.  
  
An hour later darkness had fallen. Inside Bobby's apartment Ponch was fast asleep on the couch. A half eaten packet of chips were lying on his chest and the opening theme to Starsky & Hutch flashed onto the TV screen.  
  
The latch on the front door rattled. Ponch didn't so much as stir as the door opened and two masked figures entered. They silently walked across the lounge, checking on the sleeping officer, before turning to Bobby's bedroom.  
  
Inside Bobby was in a deep sleep, and had been since the moment his head hit the pillow. The intruders slipped into the room. As one of them turned to close the door, a gunshot was heard from the television.  
  
Bobby jolted awake. Although still groggy he suddenly became aware of the two figures near the door. Alarm bells rang in his head, but a hand was clamped over his mouth before he had a chance to call out. One of the intruders leaned in close to his ear.  
  
"You make one sound and we'll shoot sleeping beauty out there, understand?"  
  
Bobby, breathing heavily, nodded and the hand was released. His mind raced. Were these the kidnappers? Could he fight them? & had they hurt his partner?  
  
"Hands behind your back!"  
  
A gun was shoved under his chin when Bobby hesitated.  
  
"Please." The man added, sarcastically.  
  
Bobby complied and his hands were tied with plastic ties. He was shoved back to sitting position when it was done.  
  
Bobby could hold his patience no longer.  
  
"What have you done with my brother?"  
  
"Ah, young Officer Bruce Nelson," He put the emphasis on the forename. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered a second Officer Nelson..."  
  
He corrected himself.  
  
"Or more my colleague did, still, I think it works out better this way."  
  
Bobby sensed the smile across the intruders face through the mask. He tested the strength of his bonds. The man continued.  
  
"I can see the family resemblance, blonde hair, blue eyes..." He was getting immense pleasure out of watching the officer's expressions of anger and fear. "And you both chew your bottom lip when you're anxious."  
  
Bobby hadn't been aware he was doing so, but stopped when he realised he was.  
  
"Why are you doing this Levy?"  
  
Jacob hesitated at the mention of his name. He hadn't realised that the officers would figure out his identity quite so soon. He would however exact his revenge before they found his location.  
  
"I had a kid brother, when he was six he caught me swiping a bottle of gin from the old mans' liquor cabinet. It cost me my Swiss army knife and two weeks allowance to keep him quiet. He was quite the entrepreneur, but he could be a pain in the ass." He faced Bobby as he spoke, keeping the gun trained on the officer. "Kid brothers can be that way sometimes, can't they?"  
  
Bobby answered honestly.  
  
"Yeah. Sometimes." He wasn't sure he liked where the conversation was leading.  
  
Jacob could feel the anger building, his tone taking a malicious turn.  
  
"My brother was innocent. It's always the innocent ones who have to suffer."  
  
Jacob pulled the bloodstained shirt sleeve from his pocket and shoved it into Bobby's face.  
  
"So, I guess this makes us even!"  
  
Bobby recoiled from the rag. The smell of blood made him want to retch.  
  
"You're lying!" Bobby tried to not show the emotion in his voice, but the images from the Polaroid were still too fresh in his mind. His eyes stung from the tears which formed.  
  
Jacob smiled as he saw the officers' emotions betray him. He removed his mask.  
  
"I've waited so long to make you pay for what you did." His voice seethed with anger and a hint of pleasure. "Justice will be done."  
  
Bobby forced his emotions back and met eyes with Jacob.  
  
"One thing we do agree on." He said with conviction.  
  
Rage flickered across Jacob's face and he advanced upon Bobby.  
  
Just as he was about to strike the officer, Jacob was distracted as the door opened and the light was switched on.  
  
"Okay partner, rise and...." The word died on Ponch's lips as he took in the scene.  
  
Bobby used the interruption to his advantage and kicked out at Jacob, knocking the man backwards. Though he recovered quickly and aimed the gun at the restrained Bobby. Ponch leapt at the attacker and the pair toppled onto the bed. In the struggle all three ended up falling from the bed onto the floor. Bobby was pinned under the pair grappling for the gun and was frantically trying to free himself from his bonds to assist his partner.  
  
Carlos, who had until now been frozen to the spot, took action. He picked up a lamp for a table and, before Bobby could shout a warning, smashed it down on Ponch's head. Stunned Ponch slumped forward. Carlos grabbed Jacob and the pair quickly made their escape.  
  
Ponch came to his senses when he realised Bobby was yelling from underneath him. He heard the engine of a vehicle being started outside and ran to the window. He was in time to see a van disappearing around the corner at the end of the street.  
  
"Damn!" He slammed the palm of his hand against the window frame in frustration.  
  
"Hey Ponch?"  
  
Ponch turned at the sound of Bobby's voice to see the younger man still struggling on the floor.  
  
"A little help partner?" Sixteen – Assessing the Situation  
  
The fog in Bruce's head began to clear and he became aware of something cold and flat against his face. He opened his eyes to see that he was still in the garage. Noting that everything at a funny angle he realised he was lying on the floor. As Bruce attempted to sit up, pain seared through his right wrist, which was tied behind his back. Grey dots flashed across his vision, but Bruce was determined not to fall back into unconsciousness. He blinked back the impending darkness and continued to wriggle against the wall until he was upright. His back was throbbing and Bruce felt a warm, wet trickle running down his left forearm. Glancing over his shoulder he realised it was blood coming from a deep cut. He knew he had been in a fight with Jacob, but couldn't remember receiving this particular injury. Bruce wondered what else his kidnapper had been up to while he was unconscious.  
  
**********  
  
Ponch and Bobby sat in Sgt. Getraer's office. They had briefed the Sergeant on the nights' events and the pair had been checked over by the station doctor, much to the two officer's objections.  
  
Bruce's bloodied shirt sleeve had been put into an evidence bag, which Sgt. Getraer now had in his possession.  
  
"Thankfully, there's not enough blood here to justify Jacob's threat about Bruce," He hoped he sounded confident as he tried to reassure his worried officers.  
  
"Did Jacob actually say he had killed Bruce?" He asked Bobby.  
  
Bobby searched his memory for the words Jacob had used, flinching when he remembered the man shoving his brother's bloodied shirt into his face.  
  
Ponch laid a reassuring hand on Bobby's shoulder.  
  
"Err, no." Bobby pulled himself out of the flashback. "He said that we were even."  
  
"He wanted to see your reaction." Ponch tried to keep the anger from his voice. "The bastard's messing with your head, trying to get a rise out of you."  
  
A flicker of rage appeared in Bobby's eyes.  
  
"It's working."  
  
Ponch and Sgt. Getraer shared a concerned glance. Neither had seen the younger officer quite so enraged before and neither wanted to think about what would happen to Bobby if Jacob made true on his threat.  
  
Before either of them could voice their concerns, Grossman knocked and entered.  
  
"Sarge, we've got a possible location on Carlos Montoya, LAPD are checking it out."  
  
**********  
  
Debbie followed Jacob as he walked from the office into the garage. Bruce watched the pair, cautiously.  
  
"You took a big chance going to the guys' apartment." Debbie was agitated.  
  
Jacob stopped and turned to face Debbie  
  
"Maybe, but it was worth it." He grinned and grabbed Debbie by the waist.  
  
She didn't resist as he pulled her toward him, though she did pull away when Jacob leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"Was it?" She said the scorn evident in her voice. "If you've had your moment of glory, maybe we can get out of this dump."  
  
She watched Jacob carefully.  
  
"Remember Mexico?" She leaned in towards Jacob. "A house on the beach."  
  
She kissed her lover.  
  
"A new life, just you and me." She continued to coax.  
  
"A new life," Jacob agreed. He smiled at Debbie and then glanced over to Bruce, "With no ties."  
  
A knot formed in the young officers' stomach as his eyes met Jacob's icy stare. "This does not look good." He concluded.  
  
Carlos, who had been working near the front door, glanced up as a black and white patrol car pulled up outside.  
  
"Err boss," He whipped his head round. "I think we have a problem."  
  
"What kind of problem?" Jacob asked, annoyed that his time with Debbie was being cut short.  
  
"Cops!" Carlos replied  
  
In an instant Jacob was at his side.  
  
"How did the police find us?" He queried, sure that they hadn't been followed from Bobby's apartment.  
  
Bruce's heart leapt when he heard Jacob mention the police.  
  
Jacob watched the two officers from the patrol car approach the garage. He glanced up and down the street, seeing that it was clear of any other traffic.  
  
"Okay, it looks like it's just the two of them," He tucked the gun he had drawn into the waistband of his jeans and covered it with his shirt.  
  
"Carlos, get Nelson in the back."  
  
Carlos nodded and ran over to Bruce. As he was yanked to his feet, fire shot through Bruce's arm and he yelped in pain.  
  
Jacob turned at the sudden noise.  
  
"Keep him quiet!" He hissed.  
  
Carlos clamped a hand over the injured officer's mouth, cutting off another cry as he was dragged into the office.  
  
"Debbie, get out of sight." Jacob nodded to the office. "I'll get rid of them."  
  
Debbie followed Carlos into the office, closing the door behind her. Carlos shoved Bruce to the ground next to the water cooler, who grimaced as his back connected with the wall. Carlos grabbed a rag from his pocket. Before he had time to protest, the filthy rag was thrust into Bruce's mouth. Carlos joined Debbie next to the office door.  
  
The police officers double checked the address of the garage and knocked on the door. Seventeen – Cornered  
  
Jacob swung the door open.  
  
"Can I help you officers?" He asked calmly.  
  
One of the officers looked him up and down, mentally checking the man at the door with the description they had been given of Carlos.  
  
"We're looking for Carlos Montoya," He stated. "We have this address as his last known location."  
  
Jacob nodded.  
  
"He used to work here," He emphasised the 'used to'.  
  
"He doesn't anymore?" The officer questioned.  
  
"I caught the little creep helping himself to the takings one night, so I kicked him out." Jacob watched as the officer took down notes. "Damn shame, the kid was a good mechanic."  
  
"And when was this?"  
  
Jacob took a moment, pretending to mull over the officers' question.  
  
"About a month ago, give or take."  
  
Again the officer noted the details.  
  
"You haven't seen him since?"  
  
Jacob shook his head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
As the police continued to ask questions, Carlos and Debbie watched covertly from the office. They were both turned away from Bruce, who was desperately trying to think of a way to attract the attention of the two officers. He shifted position and bumped into the cooler, which moved. Seizing his chance Bruce pushed against the cooler with his left shoulder. It moved slightly but then rocked back into position. He checked on Carlos and Debbie, who were focused on Jacob and hadn't heard him. He tried again. The cooler tilted forward but didn't tip over; by now Bruce was breathing heavily through the oily rag. He heard the officers outside.  
  
"If he does contact you, call us straight away."  
  
They turned to leave. Jacob started to relax. Bruce felt his heart drop. "They're buying his story," He thought dismayed that once again he was about to be left to the fate of Jacob.  
  
Bruce pushed into the cooler with every ounce of energy he had left. He and the cooler crashed to ground.  
  
Outside the two officers hesitated and shared a glance upon hearing the crash.  
  
"Is someone else in there sir?" One of the officers questioned, noticing a sudden change in Jacob's expression.  
  
"Nope, just me." Jacob tried to keep his composure.  
  
The officer tried to peer round Jacob into the garage.  
  
"Oh, and my cat Felix." Jacob added. Though he sensed that the officers were no longer buying his story.  
  
"Would you mind if we came in and had a look around?" The officer studied Jacob's face for a reaction.  
  
"Actually I'm kinda beat." Jacob was getting nervous. "Could you come back in the morning?"  
  
In the office Carlos had grabbed Bruce and was pinning him to the ground. Bruce tried to roll free, but Carlos forced a knee into his back. Bruce cried out into the gag. Carlos then silenced the officer with an elbow to the side of his face, sending his world spinning.  
  
Outside the officers heard the muffled cry and both reached for their side arms.  
  
"Sir, stand aside." One of the officers tried to order Jacob away from the door.  
  
Jacob pulled his own gun from his waistband at the same moment the officers had taken their stance and fired. One officer stumbled to the ground, hit in the shoulder. The other dove for cover as a bullet whizzed past his ear. The latter managed to squeeze off a shot at Jacob, which ricocheted off the door frame as he retreated back inside the garage. Eighteen – Under Siege  
  
Jacob stormed through the garage to the office.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He yelled at Carlos pulling him up by his collar.  
  
"The cop smashed the cooler," He said in his defence, gesturing to Bruce who still lay on the ground.  
  
Bruce rolled onto his back, clearing the last few dots from in front of his eyes from Carlos' savage blow. They were replaced by Jacob's furious form.  
  
*********  
  
Outside, the uninjured officer checked on his partner's flesh wound and grabbed the radio receiver in their patrol car.  
  
"LA15, mobile 2, assistance required, shots fired, I repeat shots fired at garage on 127th & Main." He continued quickly. "One officer injured and a possible hostage situation, roll ambulance and armed response to this location."  
  
*********  
  
A gush of air escaped from Bruce's lungs as he was thrown forward into the desk. He gagged and choked as the rag in his mouth prevented him from catching his breath.  
  
"You think you're so smart!" Jacob shouted and spun Bruce around. He sent a savage punch into the officer's ribs.  
  
Bruce gave a muffled yell as a second blow quickly followed the first.  
  
Jacob was about to deliver a third, when Debbie placed a hand on his arm.  
  
"Shouldn't we be getting out of here about now?"  
  
Jacob met Debbie's eyes then glanced back at Bruce, who was barely keeping upright and leaning heavily against the desk. The rage was still evident in his captor's eyes, but Bruce saw the muscle in his arm relax.  
  
"Go check out front." He told Debbie. "Carlos, get the van ready."  
  
The pair both left the office. Jacob turned his attention back to Bruce, who was still breathing heavily against the gag.  
  
Bruce attempted to speak, but what he said was muffled.  
  
Jacob laughed at his efforts.  
  
"You want to talk Officer Nelson?" He stepped up close to the younger man.  
  
Bruce kept eye contact, refusing to be intimidated by the larger man.  
  
Jacob removed the gag and Bruce spit the foul oily taste from his mouth.  
  
"I know you think Bobby killed your brother," Bruce kept his voice calm as anger flashed in Jacob's eyes."  
  
"He murdered him." Jacob spat back. "He moved Bryan from the car and killed him."  
  
Bruce tried to keep Jacob talking knowing back-up would arrive soon.  
  
"There was an accident?" He questioned. "Who was driving?"  
  
Bruce watched as some of the rage left Jacobs face, though the man didn't answer.  
  
"You were." Bruce concluded.  
  
The pieces of what had happened clicked into place and Bruce decided to voice his theory.  
  
"You were driving the car and you were drunk."  
  
Jacob shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"You lost control & crashed the car." Bruce could see his ploy was working as Jacob started showing emotion, tears welling up in the man's eyes.  
  
Bruce tried one last time.  
  
"Bobby didn't kill your brother," He watched Jacob carefully. "You did."  
  
Just then sirens were heard from outside. In an instant Jacob was back to his old self.  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
Jacob struck out with the gun, connecting with the side of Bruce's head. Bruce was flung to the ground from the force of the blow, his ears ringing.  
  
**********  
  
Several police units pulled up outside the garage. Medics from an ambulance attended to the injured officer. His partner briefed Sgt. Getraer.  
  
"Two or more suspects inside the building, we heard a muffled shout before the guy at the door started shooting."  
  
Sgt. Getraer showed him a photo of Jacob Levy.  
  
"Is this the guy?"  
  
The officer nodded.  
  
"That's him." He confirmed.  
  
Ponch and Bobby joined the Sergeant.  
  
"Is it Levy?" Ponch asked.  
  
"Just got a positive I.D."  
  
"What about Bruce?" Bobby was anxious for news of his brother.  
  
The LAPD officer shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Someone was trying to get our attention, I heard a shout but it was cut off." He saw the disappointment on Bobby's face. "There's been no further shots fired, sorry I can't give you anymore information."  
  
Sgt. Getraer thanked the officer who returned to his injured partner.  
  
**********  
  
Jacob paced the office. He had been so stupid to let Nelson get into his head. He glanced down at Bruce on the floor and realised he had been buying time. "I should have dealt with you long ago pig!" He thought as he delivered a savage kick to the officer's ribs.  
  
Bruce cried out in pain. Jacob knelt down and grabbed a handful of Bruce's hair. He looked into the battered face of his captive.  
  
"Who got the power now?"  
  
Jacob ran the gun up from Bruce's chin along the side of his face. Bruce again defied giving his captor the satisfaction of seeing his fear and met his eyes. Enraged Jacob pressed the gun into Bruce's temple.  
  
Debbie returned to the office.  
  
"Jacob, we've got a whole station full of cops out front."  
  
Bruce felt the pressure from the gun ease and he let out the breath which he had been subconsciously holding. He swallowed back the urge to vomit and from far away he heard Jacob's voice.  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Jacob grabbed the officer by his left bi-cep.  
  
"Up!" He demanded, hauling Bruce to his feet before he had a chance to comply.  
  
"Baby, what are you gonna do?" Debbie asked confused and a little worried. She had never seen her lover so angry before.  
  
Jacob half dragged Bruce across the garage, past Carlos, to the front door.  
  
"I'm getting us out of here!"  
  
Nineteen – Ultimatum  
  
Outside the garage an officer spotted movement.  
  
"Someone's coming out!"  
  
All eyes, and guns, were focused on the garage door as it opened.  
  
Jacob shoved Bruce in front of him, keeping his own body out of the line of fire. Bruce concentrated more on remaining upright than the sea of officers in front of him.  
  
Bobby heart jumped into his throat when he saw his brother. He could see various cuts and bruises on his face and he was wavering slightly on his feet, but he was alive.  
  
"Bruce!"  
  
Bobby tried to step forward, but a strong hand on his arm held him back.  
  
"Hold it partner," Ponch said at his side. He too was relieved to see Bruce.  
  
Upon hearing his brother's voice Bruce found some energy to struggle against his captor. Hoping to pull loose to give the officers a chance to shoot Jacob.  
  
Jacob simply tightened his vice like grip on the officer's arm and thrust the gun under Bruce's chin. Bruce instantly stilled.  
  
"Unless you want this very fine young officers' career ended in the next two minutes, you'll back off right now!" Jacob demanded.  
  
The officers hesitated.  
  
"I said now!" He pushed the gun harder into Bruce's chin, causing him to tilt back his head painfully.  
  
Sgt. Getraer gave the order to pull back. There was a flurry of movement as officers climbed into cars or ran back down the street to a safer distance.  
  
Satisfied the police had complied Jacob pulled Bruce back inside the garage and slammed the door.  
  
"In the van, now!" He ordered "Carlos, you're driving."  
  
Jacob pulled Bruce to the side door of the van as Carlos climbed into the front. Debbie opened the door.  
  
Bruce tried one last time to reason with his captor.  
  
"Jacob it's over, just give it up before someone else gets hurt."  
  
"Shut up!" Jacob cuffed the officer across the head with the gun and pushed him inside the van.  
  
Carlos started the engine when all were in.  
  
"What about the front doors?" He shouted through the metal grate between the front and the back.  
  
"Ram them!" Jacob answered.  
  
"Okay," Carlos answered under his breath.  
  
Thinking Jacob had truly lost the plot and was about to get them all killed, he put the van into drive and hit the gas. 


	4. Chase Through LA

Authors note ; thanks again for the reviews. I know I'm pretty hard on Bruce and Bobby but what the hey.  
  
Twenty – Chase Through L.A.  
  
The Blue van crashed through the doors of the garage. Officers nearby were showered with debris as the wooden doors splintered. Carlos swung the van hard to the left, towards the barricade of police at the end of the street.  
  
"They've got the road blocked!" He shouted to Jacob.  
  
"Go Through them!"  
  
Again Carlos accelerated. Officers dove for cover as the van smashed through the parked patrol vehicles. The van barrelled through the oncoming traffic causing other vehicles to swerve to avoid collision.  
  
Bobby was first to his feet and raced over to one of the CHP motorcycles. Undamaged patrol cars tried to weave through the wreckage of the road block as Sgt. Getraer and Ponch picked themselves up.  
  
"Nelson, don't even think about it!" Sgt Getraer ordered, spotting the officer mounting the motorcycle.  
  
Ponch also called out to his partner but both shouts fell on deaf ears. Bobby heard conformation over the radio that the garage was empty. His brother was inside the van. He fastened his helmet and sped off in pursuit.  
  
Before Sgt. Getraer could say otherwise, Ponch jumped onto his own vehicle and tore off after his partner.  
  
**********  
  
Carlos accelerated through the Los Angeles streets.  
  
"Where to boss?"  
  
"Get onto the freeway," Jacob met Carlos' eyes in the rear view mirror. "Head south."  
  
Carlos cut across two lanes of traffic. Cars in both lanes sounded their horns as the van cut in front of them and pulled onto the ramp for the freeway.  
  
Bobby spotted the blue van make the manoeuvre and followed.  
  
"LA15 Mary 7, suspects are Southbound on Santa Monica Freeway." He informed despatch.  
  
"Right with you partner," Ponch's voice came back through the radio.  
  
Bobby checked his mirrors and saw Ponch as he pulled onto the freeway several car lengths behind him.  
  
Carlos saw the flashing lights from Bobby's motorcycle as he weaved through traffic.  
  
"We've got a Chippy on our tail." He shouted. Then he spotted Ponch further back. "Make that two."  
  
Bruce smiled. He knew exactly which two officers were giving chase.  
  
"I'll get rid of them." Jacob stood and partially opened the sliding door of the van.  
  
Leaning out he aimed his gun at the approaching flashing lights, firing off two shots.  
  
Bobby instinctively ducked and his bike swerved into the path of a car. The driver reacted quickly and missed the officer, but then the hood of his car was hit by a bullet. Steam from the radiator poured across the windshield, effectively blinding the driver. He swerved across the road, narrowly missing a truck, and came to rest on the hard shoulder. Bobby checked his mirrors and saw the shaken driver climb out of his vehicle.  
  
Ponch slowed as his approached the incapacitated car. The driver quickly waved him on, confirming that he was unhurt.  
  
Jacob saw that the two CHP Officers were still behind them.  
  
"Take the next exit!" He pulled the door shut. "We'll lose them in the hills."  
  
Carlos turned off as instructed, heading through the narrow, winding roads leading across the Southern Californian Mountains. Several times he took the corners wide, causing oncoming vehicles to veer off the road. Jacob, Debbie and Bruce were thrown across the inside of the van.  
  
"Take it easy!" Debbie yelled as Carlos careered around another bend.  
  
Bruce struggled to remain upright. His body ached from the effort and he realised that Carlos could lose control at any time.  
  
"Jacob, you have to stop this!" He tried to reason. "This is crazy."  
  
Debbie eyed her lover. She was inclined to agree with the bound officer, though she didn't voice her concerns.  
  
"Shut up pig!" Jacob got to his feet and staggered over to the grate.  
  
"Are the cops still following?"  
  
Carlos checked the side mirrors. He saw the familiar orange lights from Bobby's motorcycle approaching fast.  
  
"Yeah," His heart sank as he began to realise that the chances of getting away were looking pretty slim.  
  
Jacob cursed. He noticed an approaching car coming down the hill in front of them.  
  
"Cut him off!"  
  
Carlos saw the car and understood. As they turned the corner he pulled the wheel to the left, veering into the path of the car. The driver had no choice but to swerve onto the wrong side of the road. He missed the van but was then confronted with Bobby on his motorcycle. He slammed on his brakes and shut his eyes, hoping for the best.  
  
Bobby reacted quickly. He swerved his bike onto the steep rough ground to his right, missing the oncoming car by inches. The motorcycle protested the steep climb & Bobby struggled to keep the bike from rolling backwards. The wheels spun in the loose dirt and for a moment Bobby thought he and the bike would slide back down the slope. Then the vehicle caught some traction and Bobby regained control, steering the bike back onto the road.  
  
Ponch had seen the near miss. He spoke into the radio.  
  
"That was a close one partner."  
  
"Nearly too close." Bobby agreed. He had lost precious moments and spotted the van in the distance. He accelerated.  
  
The van sped round another corner. This time Carlos misjudged the bend and veered to the right to correct the turn. In the back Debbie lost her footing, she crashed into Jacob and the gun was knocked from his hand. Bruce saw his chance. Before Jacob could regain his balance a hard form slammed into him. The force of the blow knocked Jacob senseless as he connected hard with the inside of the van.  
  
Carlos saw the commotion in the mirror.  
  
"What's going on back there?"  
  
Instinctively he looked over his shoulder to obtain a better view of the situation.  
  
**********  
  
Bobby watched as the blue van drifted across the road. He spotted a set of headlights approaching and his stomach lurched. He knew he wasn't going to be able to catch up in time.  
  
**********  
  
Debbie lifted her head. Jacob was dazed and lying on the floor of the van. Bruce was lying next to him, struggling to get to his feet. She heard Carlos shout.  
  
"Debbie, what's happening?"  
  
As Debbie turned her head to answer, she saw something through the windshield that Carlos hadn't yet seen. A Truck. Debbie screamed. Twenty-One – The Rescue  
  
The driver of the truck slammed on the brakes. The wheels locked and the vehicle skidded along the highway towards the van.  
  
Carlos stared in horror at the truck bearing down on them. He turned the wheel hard to the right, in a vain attempt to avoid collision. In the back Jacob, Debbie and Bruce were thrown against the side wall, the wind was knocked out of all three.  
  
As the van turned, Carlos felt it tip heavily. In the next moment the truck slammed into the rear left side. The van spun on impact and flipped. Crashing back to the ground second later it landed on its right side and skidded along the asphalt. Sparks flew as it screeched along the road for several metres, before coming to a halt across the highway. Gas started to leak from a puncture in the tank, dripping down the underside of the vehicle.  
  
Carlos raised his throbbing head. He blinked to clear his vision and spotted wisps of smoke rising from the engine through the cracked windshield. He hauled himself to a standing position and lifted himself through the smashed drivers' side window. He dropped down to the ground, his legs almost giving out from under him as he landed, and he leant heavily against the roof of the van.  
  
Bobby had watched the incident from his motorcycle, completely helpless. His stomach lurched a second time when the van had flipped and skidded across the road. He stopped his bike close to the stricken vehicle and ran to the dazed Carlos.  
  
"Where are the others?" Bobby demanded. "Where's my brother?"  
  
Carlos glance up at the officer, his eyes glazed and muttered something which could have been an apology.  
  
Ponch arrived on scene and called the accident in on the radio, before joining his partner.  
  
"Ponch, give me a leg up." Bobby was eager to help his brother.  
  
"Bobby, Jacob could still be armed." Ponch cautioned.  
  
"And Bruce could be dead!"  
  
Ponch saw the desperation in Bobby's eyes and soon the pair were positioned on the upturned side of the van.  
  
"Go careful Bobby."  
  
Bobby nodded to his partner as he lowered himself into the cab of the van.  
  
"Get me out of here!"  
  
Debbie screamed at him though the grate, making the officer jump. Part of the grate had broken away in the crash and Bobby grabbed the edge. He pulled, bending the grate away from the roof and making a larger gap.  
  
Debbie was becoming hysterical.  
  
"Hurry up, this thing's gonna blow!"  
  
Even though this was the woman responsible for his brothers' kidnap, Bobby helped the slightly injured Debbie through the hole into the cab.  
  
"Calm down, help's here." He ventured a question, "The others?"  
  
"I think they're dead." She was crying. "I'm sorry."  
  
Bobby felt his heart sink.  
  
"They're dead, you're sure?"  
  
"They weren't moving," Debbie said through the tears. "I couldn't...."  
  
She tailed off into sobs. Bobby lifted the crying woman to the awaiting Ponch. The truck driver had joined the officers and Ponch passed Debbie down to the man.  
  
"Get them away from the van." He instructed, aware that the smoke from the engine was becoming thicker.  
  
Bobby climbed through the grate into the back of the van. It was dark and fast filling with smoke. He ventured forward.  
  
"Bruce?" He called anxiously.  
  
He heard a faint moan and spotted two figures on the floor.  
  
Bruce groaned. His whole body hurt. His breathing was ragged and he tried to move from his position on the floor, but something was pinning him down. Warm blood trickled down the side of his face as he attempted to turn his head to get a view of what was pinning him.  
  
Bobby moved the unconscious form of Jacob off his brother.  
  
Bruce felt the weight being lifted, though it still hurt to take a breath. He remained still, remembering his captor and the gun in his procession.  
  
Bobby's concerns grew when his brother didn't move.  
  
"Bruce?" He carefully lifted and rolled his brother, undoing the cuffs on his wrists.  
  
Bruce heard a voice and felt strong hands moving him. Pain flared though his right shoulder. The gasped that escaped his lips was cut short by the pain which erupted in his chest.  
  
Bobby winced as he saw the pain in his brothers' face. He could tell from Bruce's laboured breathing that he was in pretty bad shape. He started to check the younger man for other injuries.  
  
Bruce felt the hands moving across his body, lightly pressing. He moaned as they reached his ribs and moved his left hand to swat them away.  
  
Bobby grabbed the hand. His brother appeared to be coming round.  
  
"Bruce, open your eyes buddy." He coaxed.  
  
Bruce recognised his brother's voice and slowly opened his eyes. He saw Bobby's worried face hovering above him.  
  
"Bobby?"  
  
Bobby smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, where are you hurt?"  
  
Bruce groaned.  
  
"Everywhere," He remembered his captor was still around, somewhere. "Jacob!"  
  
Bruce instinctively tired to sit up and instantly regretted his action as pain shot through his ribs and shoulder. His head swam and he felt a supporting hand on his back.  
  
"Take it easy," Bobby glanced over to Jacob, who remained unconscious. "He's out cold."  
  
Outside Ponch coughed as smoke blew into his face.  
  
"Hey partner. It's getting a little hot out here." He shouted into the van.  
  
Bobby glanced up at his partner's shout and realised the van was filling with thick smoke.  
  
"Time to go little brother," Noting Bruce's pale features he added. "Can you walk?"  
  
Bruce wasn't too certain about that himself, but nodded anyway.  
  
"Sure, help me up."  
  
Putting Bruce's left arm around his shoulder, Bobby pulled his brother to his feet. A hiss escaped Bruce's lips as his ribs were jarred. Black dots threatened his vision and beads of sweat ran down his face as he used even ounce of energy and concentration to stop himself from passing out.  
  
Bobby sensed that his brother was surviving on adrenalin alone as he leaned heavily against him. He kept his concerns to himself as they reached the metal grate. Bobby let Bruce lean against the side of the van as he climbed through to the cab. He carefully guided the younger man through the gap.  
  
"Nearly there buddy," He encouraged. "You're doing fine."  
  
Ponch looked down on the two officers. He was shocked at the appearance of the rookie officer. He face was drained of colour, his hair plastered to his brown. Ponch glanced at his partner, who was urging his brother forward. Bruce reached his hand up to Ponch.  
  
Ponch leaned forward, grabbing both of Bruce's wrists. He almost dropped the younger officer as he cried out in pain and pulled back his right hand. Bobby caught Bruce from behind, receiving a kick to his face for his troubles. Ponch tightened his grip on Bruce's left wrist. He saw that Bruce was losing his fight to stay conscious.  
  
"Come on buddy," He tried to keep the officer focused. "Look at me Bruce!"  
  
Bruce moved his head groggily towards the sound of the voice above him, though it was nearly drowned out by the pounding in his ears. He could feel himself falling back towards Bobby.  
  
Ponch heard a whooshing sound coming from the front of the van. He glanced over his shoulder to see flames creeping out from under the hood. Feeling Bruce slipping from his grasp, he grabbed onto his arm with both hands and pulled with all his might.  
  
Bobby felt his brother's weight being lifted and pushed upward.  
  
Ponch grabbed Bruce's shirt and hauled him out onto the side of the van, breathing hard from the effort. Ponch looked down on the young officer, who's head now rested in Ponch's lap and had succumbed to unconsciousness.  
  
Two other officers appeared at the side of the van and Ponch passed the injured officer down to them.  
  
"Careful with him guys,"  
  
When he was sure Bruce was safe, he turned his attention back to Bobby.  
  
"Okay, your turn partner."  
  
He reached his hand into the van for Bobby to take. To his amazement Bobby shook his head.  
  
"I'm going back for Jacob." He stated.  
  
"The fire department is on the way." Ponch countered, concerned that the leaking gas would ignite at any moment.  
  
Bobby hesitated.  
  
"The son of a bitch was going to kill your brother," Ponch added. Angered at what Jacob had done to the young officer.  
  
"If I leave him here, I'll be no better than he is."  
  
Before Ponch could say anything more, Bobby climbed back into the van.  
  
He coughed and choked on the thick smoke which had filled the small space. Dropping down to his knees he used a handkerchief from his pocket to cover his nose and mouth. Bobby crawled across the floor, searching with his free hand from Jacob. His hand knocked against the man's foot. Grabbing the non-responsive Jacob under the arms, Bobby made his way back to the grate. He stopped when a lungful of smoke caused a coughing fit.  
  
Ponch saw the flames growing around the hood and the puddle of gasoline edging closer.  
  
"Bobby, double time!" He called urgently.  
  
Bobby had pulled Jacob trough the grate and lifted the dead weight towards his partner.  
  
"Take him."  
  
Ponch stretched into the cab and grabbed the unconscious man's collar. Hauling him out through the window, he quickly passed Jacob to awaiting officers.  
  
He reached down one last time.  
  
"Hurry up partner."  
  
Bobby used the seats and steering wheel to gain some height and grasped Ponch's hand. In second he was out of the van. Both officers breathing hard from the effort.  
  
"Out of the frying pan." Bobby thought as he saw the gasoline ignite.  
  
The two officers jumped in tandem from the burning vehicle and sprinted away. Moments later a blast ripped through the air, knocking both Ponch and Bobby to the ground. Debris sprayed down around them.  
  
The pair rolled onto their backs. They had been winded from the impact and Bobby coughed from the smoke he had inhaled. Apart from a few scrapes and bruises, they were otherwise unhurt.  
  
"Way to go partner." Ponch said. He held out a clenched fist and Bobby playfully hit it with his own.  
  
They were both laughing as a pair of regulation black boots appeared next to their heads. A figure stood above them, blocking out the early morning sun.  
  
Ponch looked up. Though he needn't have bothered as he knew only one person had boots polished that perfectly. He flashed his winning smile.  
  
"Hi Sarge." Twenty-Two – After Effects  
  
Ponch, Bobby and Sgt. Getraer waited anxiously for news about Bruce at the hospital.  
  
Debbie, Carlos and Jacob had been checked over and released into police custody. Twenty-five to life imprisonment were what the former had to look forward too. Jacob had been evaluated by the hospital psychiatrist and Bobby had been informed that Jacob had showed signs of major mental instability. It was likely that he would be sectioned to the secure mental hospital without trial  
  
Bobby hadn't taken the news well. The last time he had felt such overwhelming rage toward another human being was when he found out Bruce had been beaten up for his lunch money. The kid in question had been twice the size of his brother and had received a slit lip and a bloody nose from Bobby. Bobby, subsequently, received two weeks detention. That had been in the 7th grade.  
  
He wondered if he'd have rescued Jacob from the van, knowing that he'd never stand trial for what he did to his brother. Deep down he guessed he would, but it was the first time he had questioned his own actions.  
  
Bobby felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. Ponch was standing next to him and nodded towards the approaching doctor.  
  
Bobby jumped to his feet, almost pouncing on the man.  
  
"How is he doc?"  
  
Bruce had been in surgery for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
The doctor glanced at Bobby's name tag.  
  
"You're his brother."  
  
It was more of a statement than a question. Bobby nodded.  
  
"Bruce has suffered major trauma, his more serious injuries were sustained in the accident."  
  
He referred to his notes.  
  
"A dislocated shoulder, nasty head injury, three broken ribs one of which punctured a lung," The doctor glanced at Bobby's concerned face. "The surgery went well, we re-inflated his lung and he's breathing was restored."  
  
Again the doctor hesitated.  
  
"Then there were several other injuries,"  
  
The doctor noticed Bobby grow visibly paler.  
  
"Maybe I should give you a check over?" He queried.  
  
"I'm fine." Bobby kept his voice steady.  
  
Though the list of injuries Bruce had received made him nauseous. He needed to know what else that bastard had done to his brother.  
  
"Go on."  
  
The doctor glanced at the Sergeant, who nodded for him to continue. He referred to his notes once more.  
  
"Bruising to his face, consistent with a beating...."  
  
The image of the Polaroid flashed into the officers' minds.  
  
".....he has severe bruising to his lower back which appeared to be caused by some kind of blunt instrument, luckily no internal bleeding was found. We also think this is what caused the fracture on his right wrist....."  
  
Sgt. Getraer felt a knot form in his stomach.  
  
"How could that scumbag beat Bruce with a crowbar, he's just a kid for Christ sake." He kept his thoughts to himself, clenching his jaw.  
  
".....Finally there's a large gash on Bruce's left forearm, it doesn't look like there's any nerve damage. He got lucky there." The doctor concluded.  
  
"Got lucky?" Ponch spat back. "The poor kid has been kidnapped, beaten within an inch of his life and nearly died in a car accident, and you have the nerve to say he was lucky!"  
  
Ponch could feel his blood boiling.  
  
"That's enough Poncherello." Sgt. Getraer stepped in between his officer and the doctor. "I apologise, doctor, we understand that Officer Nelson is in good hands."  
  
The sergeant raised his eyebrows at Ponch.  
  
"Anything to add Officer Poncherello?"  
  
Ponch sighed, his anger subsiding.  
  
"Yeah...err sorry doc, had a tough week, you know."  
  
The doctor smiled and nodded.  
  
"Anyway, Bruce is in recovery,"  
  
The doctor glanced at Bobby, who had remained unusually quiet throughout Poncherello's outburst.  
  
"You can look in on him." He told Bobby, before laying down a few ground rules. "No longer the five minutes and don't expect any response, he'll be out for a while yet."  
  
The three officers were lead to the recovery room. The doctor opened the door.  
  
"Remember. Five minutes." He said firmly.  
  
Bobby nodded and entered the room. Ponch and Sgt. Getraer hung back near the door.  
  
The first thing Bobby became aware of was the steady sound from his brother's heart monitor. Patches, tube and wires were spread across his chest and arms and an oxygen mask was covering his nose and mouth. Bobby noted that Bruce's face was still pale, that was of course under the purple and blue bruises. Bobby stood next to the bed, his eyes scanning down at the other visible injuries on his sedated brother's body. Stitches above his eye, a plaster cast had been set on his right arm, a bandage of his left. His ribs had been wrapped, but Bobby could still visualize the bruising which lay underneath.  
  
Bobby brushed away a lock of sandy hair from Bruce's face. He realised that Jacob had been successful in his attempt to get revenge. Bruce would live, but how would Bobby be able to look his brother in the eye, knowing that he was the cause behind the injuries which Jacob had inflicted. The only reason Bruce had wanted to be a CHP Officers in the first place was because he was proud of his big brother.  
  
Bobby's head began to swim. His eyes burned as they filled with tears. The events of the last 24 hours caught up with him in a matter of seconds. Exhaustion, mentally and physically, caused Bobby to black out.  
  
Ponch saw his partner crumpling and was across the room to catch him before he hit the ground. 


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Bruce sat up in bed prodding at the food on the plate in front of him. Two weeks had past since the 'incident' with Jacob Levy. Bruce still woke in a cold sweat in the middle of the night every so often, convinced Jacob was hovering over his bed, bar in his hand. But mostly he was okay, bored, but okay.  
  
Bobby had visited everyday. Bruce knew that Bobby blamed himself for what happened. He could see it in his eyes. That is of course when his brother actually made eye contact, which seemed to happen less and less recently. Speak of the devil.  
  
"Hey little brother."  
  
Bobby entered the room, closely followed by Ponch. Both officers were in uniform.  
  
Bruce smiled.  
  
"You guys got nothing better to do than hang out in hospitals?"  
  
"Bobby's got nothing better to do," Ponch eyed the plate in front of Bruce. "Me, I came for the free food, you gonna eat that buddy."  
  
Bruce pushed the plate to Ponch.  
  
"Knock yourself out."  
  
A nurse entered the room carrying a small tub of pills.  
  
"Time for your meds," She said, passing the tub to Bruce.  
  
Bruce noticed Ponch eyeing the nurse, an attractive blonde not much older than himself. The nurse turned to him.  
  
"Enjoying your meal Officer?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Ponch tried not to stare. "Just like Mom makes."  
  
The nurse took the empty tub from Bruce and left the room, smiling at Ponch.  
  
Ponch watched her go, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Enjoying the view Ponch?" Bruce goaded.  
  
Ponch pushed the plate back to Bruce.  
  
"I think I might go find out what's for dessert." Ponch said standing up. "See you later Bruce."  
  
He turned and hurried to catch up to the nurse.  
  
"That guy's unbelievable." Bruce smiled.  
  
Bobby half smiled. Silence followed.  
  
"Thing's alright?" Bobby asked.  
  
Bruce thought about the question. "Things. The nightmares? The flashbacks? The broken ribs?" Bruce just nodded.  
  
Bobby glanced away from his brother. At the room, out of the window, at the floor, anywhere but at Bruce. Most of the bruises had gone, but the hurt was still there.  
  
Bruce attempted to pull himself up straighter in the bed. He jarred his ribs in the process and let out a gasp.  
  
Bobby was at his side in an instant, easing his brother back.  
  
"Do you need some help?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Maybe I should call a nurse."  
  
Bruce snatched away his arm.  
  
"No Bobby," He shouted. "I'm fine."  
  
The outburst caused Bruce more pain and he bit his bottom lip until it subsided. He noticed his brother was wincing along with him.  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Bobby countered.  
  
"Look like you're in more pain than I am."  
  
Bobby stomach fluttered. The kid had hit it right on the nose. He looked away, not such what response to give.  
  
"Why are you afraid to look at me?" Bruce continued. He'd get some answers out of his brother if it was the last thing he did. "Bobby, look at me!"  
  
Bobby faced his brother.  
  
"What Jacob Levy did to you." He took a moment as his voice cracked. "What he did, was meant for me. I'm the one he blamed for the death of his brother."  
  
"So you think it should be you in this hospital bed?" Bruce was annoyed. "Well that makes me feel a whole lot better."  
  
"It's my fault!" Bobby shouted back at Bruce.  
  
"Your fault" Bruce realised his kidnap had had serious side affects. "Bobby, it wasn't you who kidnapped me, it wasn't you who put me in here. The guy who did is a nutcase, he killed his brother but was too far gone to realise it."  
  
Bobby wasn't about to give up his guilt that easily.  
  
"If it wasn't for me you'd have never joined the CHP, you wouldn't have even been out there."  
  
Bruce was puzzled.  
  
"How'd you figure that?"  
  
"You emulate me, you joined up to be like me."  
  
Bruce laughed. He winced as he jarred his ribs again.  
  
"Don't flatter yourself big brother."  
  
He laughed again. Now Bobby was confused.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Bruce tried to stop himself from laughing.  
  
"Fast motorcycles and ladies in uniform." He laughed again. "I mean, what a career."  
  
Bobby smiled and then laughed, ruffling his brother's hair.  
  
The door to Bruce's room flew open.  
  
"Nelson!" Sgt. Getraer roared.  
  
"Yes Sarge?" Bobby and Bruce answered simultaneously.  
  
"Bobby." The sergeant corrected. "I appreciate that Bruce means a lot to you, but do you think you could keep the visits till after your shift."  
  
"Sure thing Sarge." Bobby answered, looking serious.  
  
Ponch backed into the room.  
  
"....I'll call you tomorrow." He spoke to the blonde nurse and held a piece of paper in his hand.  
  
He backed right into Sgt. Getraer.  
  
"Poncherello!"  
  
Ponch's smile faded as he turned to face his superior.  
  
"Sarge?"  
  
Sgt. Getraer snatched the piece of paper from his hand.  
  
"This better contain vital information,"  
  
"Life & death." Ponch tried his best to win over the sergeant.  
  
The sergeant's features remained serious as he read the name and phone number.  
  
"My office, end of shift."  
  
He pocketed the piece of paper, much to Ponch's distress, and left.  
  
Ponch strained to remember the phone number.  
  
"555-2564, 555-6524, 555-4625..."  
  
Bruce grinned.  
  
"It's 555-5264." He stated.  
  
Ponch and Bobby shared a confused look.  
  
"How did you know?" Ponch asked.  
  
Bruce lifted his right arm.  
  
"Tracey wrote it on my cast a week ago."  
  
Bobby smile and Ponch raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I'm gonna want a copy of that."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's note: please forgive the smarm. 


End file.
